AATC at CCHS
by Chipmunk Superfan
Summary: This is based on the CGI, as it normally is when I write them. Anyway, based on my past and a serious what if contemplation.
1. Foreword

Foreword

This is REALLY long. It may have ended up shorter if I had combined the shorter chapters, but none of that seemed right when I was writing it. The main idea, however, is if I had any friends when I was in 10th, I wouldn't have left to begin with, but things at home (and with the friend) would go haywire. The baby Alvin and Brittany have stays with Dave until she's a year old then she starts school with us. The Sequel has the characters I borrowed from Pokémon Ranger-Trainer in name form. I used Journals to get the facts I wanted to use across and the four OC's (Ashley, Stacy, Cheyenne, and Mark) are mentioned in there. Of course, I did make them (Simon and Mark) friends again in the next one, Mark and Cheyenne back together, as in, if I can give Crystal another chance not once (age 10), not twice (age 12), but THREE TIMES (story), they can try things again.

And again, I know 80 chapters is A LOT, but at least a quarter of them are 1 short paragraph, a few more a little longer, then there's the half that are 1/2 to 1 page and the tours and concerts, which take up many pages. The one simply titled Christmas is probably the longest. The camp scenes were derived from Northland Camp and Conference Center, not Camp Good News, where the mess at 12 happened.

Also let it be known that the only thing I actually own is this story and my past. Oh, and my brother. I own him to. (JK)


	2. Last Day

Last Day

"Guys, I have some bad news. We have to move, tomorrow. I'll start packing for you guys while you're at school, but this is your last day." Dave says, "Now get out there before you miss the bus." "I can't believe we have to leave!" Brittany says, frustrated, "We have friends here." "I'm sure Dave has a good reason to be uprooting us." Simon says. It's obvious he's upset as well, but he's trying to reassure the others. "Where are we going?" Theodore asks. "I don't know, Theo." Simon says, "But he wouldn't take us anywhere where we could get hurt."

They head into West Eastman and go straight to the office. "Dave called." Dr. Rubin says, "I'm sorry you're leaving, but you'll be happy where you're going." "Where are we going?" Theodore asks. "I'm not supposed to tell you." Dr. Rubin says. "Oh." Theodore says softly. They go through the day, saying goodbye to their friends.

I get my backpack and walk out to the busses waiting in the lot. '_I wish Mom would listen to me. I can't take this anymore. Nobody likes me here, I'm alone in this world, Jake left, it's time I left this school._' I climb on board the bus and sit in my assigned seat in the back. I pull out a _Little House_ book and start reading, ignoring the loud chatter as I become engrossed. I'm so into the book I almost miss my stop. I get out and take my bag into the house, where I put a movie in and do my homework. After I finish I go outside and do my usual daily cat hunt, longing for the cuddly creatures.

I sit there in the yard, watching the kittens run and play, not having the energy to chase the creatures down and catch them. Socks walks over to me and cuddles against me. "You always cared, even after I lost your Mama." I say to the cat, "You're a friend, even if you are a cat. How's that paw?" I take a look at the formerly infected paw with a smile on my face. "Looking good, Socksie." I say.

"You're really leaving?" Ryan asks. "Sorry, Ryan." Alvin says, "Dave's making us." "You'll be playing against us, then?" Ryan asks. "Alvin?" Simon asks. "What, Simon?" Alvin asks. "We're going out of state." Simon says, "To Indiana." "I guess we're not playing against each other." Alvin says before turning to Simon, "Where is Indiana?" "Out near the east coast." Simon says, "We're going to the country." "The country!?" Alvin asks, shocked, "What will we do there?" "Um, go to school, be normal kids for the first time in our lives." Simon says. "So we'll have to quit singing?" Alvin asks, "NO!" "Maybe not, Alvin." Simon says, "We'll find out when we get there."


	3. Moving Day

Moving Day

They get up the next morning and load the van. They reach their new home four days later.

I'm sitting in the front yard with Socks when a car and a moving van pull up across the street. Curious yet shy, I try to watch from a distance. I see pink and purple bedding being carried in by movers. '_They have a daughter! Maybe we'll end up being friends, like Abbi and Kenzie._' I keep watching silently, trying to find this girl so I can cross the street and meet her. I watch as the car pulls out again. '_Where are they going?_' Soon I head back inside and watch the same movie. "They really need to make another movie." I say to my empty room, "I need to know what happens with the boys!" "What's going on across the street?" Mom asks. "New Neighbors. I think I may go over later tonight and meet them." I say. "No, let them be." Mom says. "Oh, fine!" I say, running out the front door, "Even if that IS when I met Abbi!"

Standing in the front yard, I hear a now familiar sound. "What the—I don't care what happens, I'm taking something over to the new neighbors." I say. I head back inside and make a pan of brownies. After I put them on a pretty plate, I put on my blue candy flats and grab a jacket out of my room. "Briar, don't touch those! They're for the new neighbors!" I yell, reaching past him to grab the plate. I cover the plate, put on the jacket, and open the door. "Mom, I'm taking brownies to the new neighbors. I'll be back in a few." I say, heading out before she can protest. "SHEYENNE, GET BACK HERE!" Mom yells. I ignore her and head across the street.

"Dave, someone's coming!" Simon yells. "I'm on it!" Dave yells, coming out of the chipmunks' room.

I knock on the door. "Coming!" Dave yells. "Hi. I-I'm from the house across the street. I-I brought brownies." I say, "And I'm free if you need any help." "I could use a bit—are you able to keep a secret?" Dave says. "I can, but you'll have to hang on, my mother is—I need to tell her I'm welcome to come over and help, or I'll get yelled at again." I say, "Er, oops. I am a good worker, I just get a bit crazy this time of the night." "Why?" Dave asks. "ADHD." I say, "I'm on medications for it, but it wears off and I get crazy. Er, quick question. I heard something earlier, seems like it was off a movie I watch literally every day…A-are you by any chance D-Dave S-Seville?" he looks around outside. "Come inside." Dave says. "My mom will flip is she finds out I went into a stranger's house." I say. "She's smart there, but I can't tell you out here." Dave says.

I step inside. "Look over there." Dave says, "What does that tell you?" "OH. MY. GOSH!" I say excitedly, "No one's going to believe me at school tomorrow!" "Well—" Dave says. "Not that I have anyone to tell." I say sadly, "I don't have any friends. I guess maybe I could tell the gym teacher…" "They're starting school at Culver High tomorrow, and I need someone to keep an eye on them until they get used to it." Dave says. "I'll do it!" I say, "The bus comes around 7:05 in the morning, you'll see it stop at our house first." "Watch for them." Dave says, "They're sophomores." "Really?" I ask, "Me too! Could I see their schedules?" Dave hands it to me.

English 10

Chemistry

Health

Band

Lunch

Gym

Geometry

Spanish 2

English 10

Chemistry

Health

Band

Lunch

Gym

Geometry

Spanish 2

English 10

Chemistry

Health

Band

Lunch

Gym

Geometry

Spanish 2

English 10

Chemistry

Health

Band

Lunch

Gym

Geometry

Spanish 2

English 10

Chemistry

Health

Band

Lunch

Gym

Geometry

Spanish 2

English 10

Chemistry

Health

Band

Lunch

Gym

Geometry

Spanish 2

English 10

Chemistry

Health

Band

Lunch

Gym

Geometry

Spanish 2

"They don't have anything for class yet." Dave says. "If you called them, they'll have tiny books, as well as everything else they'll need." I say, "Besides, the assistant principal is kind of my friend. I'd better get home before Mom worries…I'll see you boys tomorrow."


	4. First Day

First Day

I get up and put on my Pink plaid mini, with black short leggings under it and black flats. Then I grab a hoodie and head for the door. It's 7:00 a.m. The bus is due in five minutes. I turn back and grab my backpack and head back to the door, where I grab my purse as I head out the door. This time I'm carrying a journal, rather than a _Little House_ book. The plan is to get off and give them a tour, then get a new book from the library. I get on the bus when she pulls up, a huge smile on my face. "What are you so happy about?" she asks. "Nothing in particular." I say, "Um, did anyone say anything about the next stop?" "That I need to get off and help them on for some strange reason." She says. "I'll do it." I say, "I've been chosen to show them around for the next few days."

We pull up slightly, and I get off. My stuff is in the back seat, waiting for me. "Tell them to sit wherever they want." She says. "Will do." I say, running up to the door. Dave had kept them in so they would not get hit by the bus. "Hi, I'm Theodore." Theodore says. I roll my eyes, but respond normally. "I'm Sheyenne. Glad to meet you." I say, "Now come on. We have to get on the bus before she leaves." I do a quick head count. '_One, two, three, four, five, six…wait, SIX! They are going to make one, and it's going to introduce girls! I wonder what their names are…_' "Sheyenne?" Simon asks. "Earth to Sheyenne!" Alvin says. "Oops. Sorry. Come on, we're about to miss the bus!" I say.

They sit in the back with me. "Who is it?" the driver asks. "Don't call me crazy, but it's the chipmunks, and three girls I don't know well yet." I say. "They don't exist." She says. "Well, I beg to differ. We'll be in the back seat." I say, "Come on, guys."

"So, let's start with your names, ages, and a bit about yourselves." I say, "Let's start with the boys. I already know Theodore, so let's start with him." "I'm Theodore. We're two years old." Theodore says, "And I like cooking, drawing, and singing." "You're supposed to be the shy one, but I guess since you met me last night, you won't be as shy." I say, "Next?" "Simon Seville." Simon says, "As Theodore said, we're two. I like reading, chess, and science." "The genius." I say, remembering all the times I had to look up what he said in a dictionary, "Next?" "Seville, Alvin Seville." Alvin says. I roll my eyes. "Sheesh, I am SO not a fan of Bond, but continue." I say. "Two years old. I like singing, football, and anything else fun." Alvin says. "Oy." I say, rolling my eyes again, "The fun one, halfway like me. Anyway, girls?"

"I'm Brittany. I'm two, just like the boys. I like clothes, getting my hair and nails done, and cheerleading." Brittany says. "You'll definitely meet a namesake. Brittany Jolly." I say, "Next?" "I-I'm Jeanette." Jeanette says, "I'm two." "What do you like to do?" I ask. "Oh, sorry." Jeanette says, "I like reading and playing chess." "Me too." I say, "Next?" "I'm Eleanor. I'm two, and I like sports, singing, and cooking." Eleanor says, "What about you?" "I'm Sheyenne Merritt. I'm fifteen. I like Singing, drawing, reading, Alvin and the Chipmunks, playing board games, including chess, playing my DS, and writing in my journal." I say, smiling at the six. "What about the chipettes?" Brittany asks. "First time I've ever heard of you girls, but give me a couple weeks, and I'll have it all down." I say, "Wait, you girls sing?" "Of course." Brittany says. "I'm in the band, and I used to be in the choir, but I had to quit for high school." I say, "I'm always singing. It's a good way to pass the time when one doesn't fit in."

"What?" Alvin asks. "These." I say, holding up my pinkies, "Which reminds me, watch out for the football team, they're kind of mean if you're any different than those around. " Don't laugh at me, don't call me names, don't get your pleasure from my pain, in God's eyes, we're all the same, someday we'll all have perfect wings, don't laugh at me. " "Where did that come from?" Alvin asks. "Obviously, it came from her!" Simon shouts. "Guys, calm down or you'll have to sit with my brother." I say. "Huh?" Simon asks. "Crazy lunatic, even on the ADHD meds." I say, "Oh, look. School." "You sound excited." Simon says sarcastically. "I've been thinking about switching schools, Si." I say, "Ever since Jake left, it's been really hard." "Who's he?" Simon asks. "Best friend in fifth and sixth, boyfriend in seventh and eighth, then he left two weeks into last year, and I was so upset and spaced that I tripped over a step I knew was there and ended up breaking my foot, and they still refuse to pay for it." "Who?" Simon asks. "This school. I was in a play, and it happened before practice." I say, "Come on. You guys have to go into the office and get your books and schedules."

We get the schedules. "We're all in the same class." Simon says. "Well, yeah. I can't go everywhere at once." I say with a smile, "Stick with me, I'll take you to English."

"We're never going to find out where everything is." Simon says, "I hate starting a new school." "Me too, but I just might." I say, "Anyway, guys, we're going to get through this. I want you guys settled in before I leave, if I do." "Why would you leave?" Jeanette asks. "I have had enough of not having any friends!" I say, turning into the classroom.


	5. First Lunch

First Lunch

"So how has the first day gone so far?" I ask. "I ran into some kid named Dennis." Alvin says. "Dennis Davis. Football player who teased me about my pinkies every flipping year since third grade." I say, "But if you want to get into the team, you need to talk to him. Homecoming is any day now, and I'll come if you're playing." "Don't you have to?" Simon asks. "It's my decision." I say, "And, Alvin, look for Zoë Bauer, or go into the middle school and the two of us will talk with one of the coaches." "Okay." Alvin says, suddenly self-conscious.

"What's up?" I ask. He holds out tiny hands. "Oh, my—Alvin. We're connected. That runs in my family, but I don't know how—" "He was the smallest at the start. I-I guess Theodore and I shoved him out of the way or something, I don't know." Simon says. "That's probably what happened, and that's probably how that happened." I say, "But you know what? Dennis made fun of my pinkies because I let him. Just don't let him. Don't let anyone tell you're not good enough. That you're just a chipmunk, not good enough for anyone. That you're not good enough because you just so happen to be the wild one."

"Why?" Jeanette asks. "Because-I'm one too-and-I-I—I know what it's like to not—to not feel like you're good enough for anyone." I say, "That's what I was thinking when I tripped. Was I not good enough for Jake because I was the wild one? Because a two-year-old labeled me as the fun one because I gave her a piggyback when her older sister said not to?" "Wow." Alvin whispers. "Yeah. I'll admit it. I'm a bit hyper, but I won't hurt you. I'm very responsible. I've been babysitting since I was twelve, and I watch my little cousin all the time. I wouldn't worry." I say, "Besides, I'm fine on the meds."

"Now then, Simon, how's today going so far?" I ask. "Pretty good. They're thinking about putting me into AP classes." Simon says. "Well, you ARE a genius. The smartest here at Culver high." I say, "I'm proud of you, and I'm not even related to you. So why?" "They had a test in health today, and I insisted they let me take it." Simon says, "Apparently the teacher…" "Mrs. Arquette." I say. "Mrs. Arquette told everyone what I got, and now they want to put me in advanced classes." Simon says. "Do you want to be in them?" I ask. "I-I'm not sure." Simon says. "Think about it, and get back to me." I say, "I'll take it to Dave. Do you know where he's working now?" "Some business in Plymouth." Simon says. "Okay. I'll give him my number. I've been certified by the red cross to babysit." I say.

"Okay, how has your day been so far, Teddy?" I ask. "Um…no one wants to be my friend." Theodore says. "Give it time, Theo. Give it time. They don't know you that well yet. You're shy, you're sensitive, and it gets to you so much easier. I know." I say, "Believe me. You'll see. I'm your friend. I'm your friend, Theodore. I'm here." "You're here?" Theodore asks. "I'm here." I say, reassuring him, "How about you, Ellie?" "Everything's good." Eleanor says. "That's great!" I say, "Jeanette?"

"Jeanette?" I ask again. "Oh, sorry." Jeanette says, "What were you asking?" "How has your first day gone so far?" I ask. "Um, I-I don't know." Jeanette says, "No one sees me, it's almost like I'm invisible." "Join the club." I say, "Same here." "I don't know if I should be happy about that or not." Jeanette says. "Be happy about it. At least invisibility is better than being teased all the time. They keep saying 'Sheyenne germs', like I have the plague or something." "Brittany?" I ask. "Finally!" Brittany says, "Everything's great!" "That's good." I say, "You're loving your classes?" "Yeah." Brittany says. The bell rings, ending our impromptu chat.


	6. Classmate's Tears

Classmate's Tears

It's the last class of the day. One thing I hadn't told them was a special vacation we were taking, just my family, at the end of the week. I was planning on sticking them with the one classmate I trust, Nicolette Banfield.

I walk over to the teacher and ask for my work, and she says no. As many times as I ask, she keeps saying no. I start to cry, and the aide takes me to the office, where the secretary says the same thing. After school, they catch up with me, still really upset.

"What happened back there?" Alvin asks once we're on the bus. "Emotional plus sensitive equals one big mess in geometry. Sorry about that, guys." I say, "That, my friends, is why I want to leave here." "O-kay." Alvin says, "I don't get it." "Because I cry at the drop of a hat, and it's embarrassing." I say, "And they force me to do pep band, when I don't want to, and no one likes me, I—I can't stay here!"

"Mom, we had some new students today." I say, walking in. "Oh?" Mom asks. "Yeah. Three girls and three boys." I say, "Aren't you curious? They're our neighbors." "So?" Mom asks, "They just moved in. Give them time to settle in." "They asked me to help them unpack." I say, "So, can I go over there?" "Go ahead." Mom says, "But don't pester them." "Who, me?" I ask innocently. "Yes, you." Mom says. "Oh, all right." I say, rolling my eyes as I head out the door. '_Note to self: tell Dave Seville to build tall fence, low to the ground. We have cats._'

"Dave?" I ask once he lets me in. "What is it?" Dave asks. "I just thought of something. We have a sort of cat farm, and they wander. It may be a good idea to build a fence." I say, "Indoors is safe, no cats there, but I just thought I'd better warn you." "Okay. I'll remember that." Dave says, "Where do you want to start?" "Their room." I say, "Um, I'm going on a trip day after tomorrow, but I have a girl in mind who may follow them around, keep them safe. She's the closest thing I have to a friend there." "What's her name?" Dave asks. "Nicolette Banfield." I say, "She's nice, Dave. She used to be in track. I think she may be on the paper, she's nice. They'll be safe with her."

I stay for supper, and we work till they go to bed at nine. I head home and pack for the trip, sighing. '_I don't fit in there, but when Mom offered to search for a new school today, it was almost like I didn't want to leave after all. What's that all about? Maybe it's because I finally have friends. This morning, it was the first time I've sang on my own free will since Mam died…Maybe the Seville's are a good thing. Maybe I should stay, give it a chance. Give them a chance. Give Jeanette a chance. Wow, Jeanette stuck out in my mind, maybe—maybe she can be my new best friend. I always tried to be that small, and she is. Maybe we can help each other out here. She feels invisible, I can help with that. But I need to tell Mom our new students are chipmunks. The Chipmunks. Alvin and the Chipmunks are my new classmates! Oh my God! Alvin and the Chipmunks are my new neighbors!_' "Alvin and the Chipmunks are our new neighbors!" I yell to the world in general, "ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS ARE OUR NEW NEIGHBORS!"

"Sheyenne, what's going on?" Mom asks, walking in. "You'll never believe me, unless you come with me for my daily visit tomorrow, by Dave Seville is our new neighbor!" I say, "The Dave Seville, as in Alvin and the chipmunks!" "Shey, you're crazy!" Mom says. "I'll prove it." I say, pulling out my phone and texting the number Dave gave me for emergencies. 'Dave, I need you to send me a picture of the kids, preferably with the house as the backdrop.' He replies shortly. 'You're in luck. I took one yesterday, before you came over.' 'Thanks.' I turn my phone so Mom can see. "I guess you aren't crazy." Mom says, "So what's it like?" "What, going to school with them, visiting them, or just knowing that just across the street is my favorite boy band?" I ask, "All of it! I love it! It's Alvin Seville, MOM!" "I know, now get to bed. You have school tomorrow." Mom says. "Oh, Mo-om!" I say. "Bed." Mom says. "Fine, but I'm not tired!" I say.

The next morning, I go over to their house the second I see lights on. "What is it?" Dave asks. "I wanted to see them." I say, "I got a little wild last night, and Mom's mad, so I came over to see the guys." "How wild?" Dave asks. "Um, yell excitedly to the world about my new neighbors wild." I say, blushing, "I don't do that often, but Alvin Seville is my neighbor. That's—no one else can say that. No one." "Point taken." Dave says, "Why don't you go get them up?" "Sure." I say, "Um, I kinda left without breakfast, or my meds, so, um…" "You can eat with them." Dave says, "But don't forget your meds." "Dave, I'm fine, a bit bouncy, but fine. They need to see this side of me, anyway." I say, "Besides, I've known since sixth grade that it's a legal form of an illegal drug. It's a stimulant, and I can get addicted. I don't want to."

I get them up and eat with them. "Someday I'll have to get you over to meet Mom and Dad." I say, "I-I'm just still in shock! Alvin Seville is my neighbor!" "You've said that several times now!" Simon says grouchily. "Sorry." I say, "Uh, I'll be right back." "What is it?" Dave asks. "If I'm going to bother them, I'll take it." I say, "They should feel lucky. No one else would win this war." "We do." Simon says, "But we're not awake yet." "Sorry. I obviously am." I say, "And I'm NOT a morning person." They all glare at me. "Sorry, going." I say, shutting the door behind me.

At lunch

"Guys, I'm so sorry about this morning. I've kind of been on a wild ride after meeting all of you." I say. "It's all right." Simon says, "The move has us a bit upset still." "Thanks. I'd hate to have you mad at me." I say, "Especially with my leaving this weekend." "WHAT!?" Theodore asks. "We're just taking a tiny trip to Indianapolis, Teddy." I say, "Going to a waterpark and a farm, that's all." "Will you bring us back anything?" Alvin asks. "Maybe, Alvin, maybe." I say.


	7. What Now?

What Now?

It's their first day without me there, and no one has left them alone. "Hey, glasses." Dennis says. Simon turns away, ignoring him, but Alvin notices something's up. "Why don't you go pick on someone your own size?" Alvin says, "I don't care if we are teammates. I let someone do this to him before, I'm not letting you do it now." "Fine, then. How about you?" Dennis asks. Alvin glances around the room and sees no one familiar. He'd give anything for any teacher to notice, but no one does.

He instinctively hides his hands in his hoodie pocket. '_Seville, what did Sheyenne say? She told you not to let him make fun of it. To not let anyone tell me I'm not good enough. I'm on the team. I have to stop this on my own. If Sheyenne can put up with this for years, I can be proud of who I am!_' Alvin pulls his hands back out of his pockets. '_I scored in almost every game, I scored the winning touchdown. They haven't seen that yet, but Ryan's plan has been mailed to the coach, and it's in the playbooks, they've practiced it. We know it._'

"Dennis, I'm one of you. I'm on the football team. We look out for each other. You have to have my back." Alvin says, "Well, it's the same way with my brothers. I have their back. I'm the oldest. I have to keep them safe." During this little speech, Alvin's left pinky becomes visible. "Alvin?" Simon says softly, pointing to Alvin's outstretched fingers. "Uh, oops." Alvin whispers, quickly putting his hand into his pocket again, but Dennis had noticed. "Just like your friend, aren't you?" Dennis says, turning to the team. "Hey, so what if it is? So what if hers are? My best friend and fellow team member back in California was okay with it, so why can't you be?" Alvin asks, "Not everyone's perfect."

"Wow, Alvin, I-I never thought you'd do something like that." Simon whispers, breaking the silence. "She reminds me of me, Simon. the least I can do is stick up for her when she's not here." Alvin says. "But what do we do now?" Simon asks, "What if she never comes back?" "She will." Alvin says, "She has to."


	8. My Return and Facing the Giants

My Return

We get home late the night before, so I can't go over and visit like I usually do, but I see them on the bus the next morning. "Sheyenne, you're back!" Alvin squeals. "Yes, I am." I say, smiling at them, "I had to come back to my favorite little people." Theodore hugs me, while the others pile onto me. "Okay, okay. Calm down! You guys are crazy wild." I say, "Alvin, you ready for your next game?" "Yes, I am." Alvin says. "Good." I say, "I can't come, unless I can catch a ride with Dave, since it's away, but I can say good luck, and do your best."

Facing the Giants

It's Friday, and Alvin's got his first game. It's away, so after we drop Alvin off, I ride with Dave and the others to go see him play. I watch the tiny, orange-clad chipmunk as closely as I can, making sure he's out there, alone. "Sheyenne, is everything okay?" Dave asks. "It's fine." I say, "I just have a really hard decision to make, and—It'll be all right." For the first time in my life, I go home hoarse.


	9. Finally

Finally!

It's a week later. we've settled into a routine. Even Theodore's got a friend now, and I have a certain chipette searching me out. "Sheyenne!" Jeanette yells across the lunchroom. With Brittany and Eleanor now sitting with the cheerleaders, Theodore sitting with his friend, Simon sitting who knows where, and Alvin sitting with the football team, I'm sitting alone again. I wave my hand it the air, showing the tallest chipette where to go.

"Thanks, Sheyenne." Jeanette says, "I almost couldn't find you." "Usually it's me trying to find them." I say. "Where's Simon?" Jeanette asks. "I think he was sitting with the geeks today, no offence to him." I say, "But yes to the others." "Sheyenne, why do you always sit alone?" Jeanette asks suddenly. "Because I have no friends here. The one person who stuck by me no matter what left this school last year." I say, "I-I miss him, but at the same time, I hope I never see him again." "Why?" Jeanette asks. "I'll tell you later, when she's not around." I say. "Okay." Jeanette says, "Maybe I can come over tonight."

"Maybe. It's the first time I've had a friend who'll—wait." I say. "Wait for what?" Jeanette asks. "I have a friend. Who sticks by me." I say, "And she sings with the chipettes." "M-me?" Jeanette asks. "Yeah." I say, "I-I know what I'm going to do." "What?" Jeanette asks. "Stay put." I say as the bell rings, "Well, not literally, we have class, but stay here." "That's great!" Jeanette says, smiling. "No smile." I say. "Why not?" Jeanette asks. "Crazy ninth grader chasing me!" I yell, running out the door frantically.

We finally catch up in gym. "Why do we have to take gym?" Brittany asks. "Because we have to have a year, and I missed a semester because of my foot." I say, "I have to retake algebra 1 next semester, and I have a genius to tutor me." "Who?" Eleanor asks, "Jeanette?" "Actually, I was thinking Simon, but she could too." I say, "But you guys still have to take another semester."


	10. Friends Forever and Change

Friends Forever and _Change_

"Jeanette is getting off with me." I say at my stop, "Guys, be careful getting in." "Will do." Simon says, gathering up his stuff.

We head into my room. I move my collectable doll and motion for Jeanette to join me on the bed. "So what were you going to tell me earlier?" Jeanette asks. "The girl's name is Melody Jenson. She's a classmate who, Like Jeremy Smith with Simon, decided to mess with me." I say. "What did she do?" Jeanette asks. "She said—" I say, my voice catching, "Sorry. She said Jake was seeing another girl, and that she was that girl." "Oh, Sheyenne." Jeanette says, "How close were you two?" "He kissed me on the cheek on top of the Eifel tower model at Kings' Island, Jeanette." I say, "He gave me an angel bear and told me it reminded him of me." "Wow." Jeanette says, "And you still have the bear?" "Right there on my dresser." I say, "I still care about him, but he left the school."

"So, is anything going on between you and Simon?" I ask, changing the subject. "Not really. Well, not since we were stranded on a deserted island over summer break." Jeanette says, "He seems cold now." "Looks like the two of us are in the same boat." I say, "So where did you go?" "We went on a carnival dream cruise." Jeanette says, "He got bit by a spider and gave me a tiara." "Wow." I say, "What did he say?" "Even the most precious gem cannot compare to your beauty." Jeanette says, blushing at the memory, "But I'm not the pretty one." "I'm not either, but to him I was." I say, "Now I'm just another plain Jane in high school, not pretty enough to be in, but not geeky enough to—not teasing him, but not geeky enough to follow Simon. I'm lost in the middle, without anyone to talk to."

"You know what I did at lunch in seventh, before Jake noticed?" I ask. "No, what?" Jeanette asks. "Leaped across tiles in the entry, because I had nothing to do." I say. "So, what did Jake do when he noticed?" Jeanette asks. "Showed me a game room, run by the teacher that ran the chess club." I say, "We played board games, including chess when a board was free, and the guy had five. He'd talk about what crazy things his friend Matthew Hart would do and the weird things Bradley Reed did on a daily basis. We'd talk about the things people dating would talk about, like waiting until marriage and religions." "Some of that sounds like Simon and I." Jeanette says, "So, do they still have the game room?" "No, sorry. Mr. King retired." I say, "But you two can still come over here if you want to play. I have a game."

"You want to play?" I ask, "I also have checkers, Life, Clue, I have scrabble Jr. for a Gameboy, but it fits into my DS." Jeanette looks away from the games, and instead focuses on my collectable doll. "My grandfather bought her for me." I say, "He was in World War II." "So it's special." Jeanette says. "Yeah, her and Fluffy, my stuffed dog." I say, "It feels so natural to talk to you." "Like we've known each other our entire lives." Jeanette says. "Maybe we have." I say, "Not literally, but maybe—" "Maybe we get along so well because we're so much alike." Jeanette says. "Yeah. How did you know that?" I ask. "Great minds think alike." Jeanette says, "Uh-oh. Dave says I have to be home in time for supper." "I'll take you home." I say, "Mom, I'll be right back!" I sing on the way over there.

And tonight we'll stand

And get off our knees

Fight for what we've worked for all these years

But we'll stand up

Champions tonight

"Where did that come from?" Jeanette asks. "My mind." I say, "Taylor Swift. It's called _Change_. Things have changed, for the better. I can stay at Culver because I have a friend now."


	11. Brittany Jolly and Jessica Smith

Brittany Jolly and Jessica Smith

"Sheyenne, I was thinking about joining the cheer squad." Brittany says. "Well, then why don't you?" I ask. "I don't know many people here yet." Brittany says. "I know a nice cheerleader and a mean cheerleader. You may want to talk to both." I say. "Well, which ones?" Brittany asks. "Brittany Jolly and Jessica Smith." I say, "The nice one is Jolly and the mean one is Jessica." "I'll talk with Jessica first." Brittany says. "Okay, she's over there." I say, pointing. I watch the tiny girl approach the person who had hurt me a couple years before.

"So what did she say?" I ask as the seven of us head to gym. "She gave me no chance in heaven to be on the squad." Brittany says. "Well, Brittany Jolly may be better." I say, "Jessica always hurt me in eighth. She kept kicking my hand until I all but hit her. No one cared that my hand was in the crossfire, and Jake, well, let's just say that was a crazy year and leave it at that."

"What did he do?" Jeanette asks later, on the bus. "Think Simone." I say, "No spider bite, but he changed a bit. You already know about the bear and the class trip, but he was crazy all year. He-he—" "Sheyenne?" Jeanette asks. "Oh, sorry. I was thinking about back then." I say, "Anyway, he got me out early for lunch because he got to, we sat together at lunch every day, because he asked me to, he used to be shy around me, we had just been friends, then everything changes, then he—er—yeah, and then he says he didn't love me and leaves the school." "Oh, Sheyenne." Jeanette says. "I'm all right." I say, "He was here when I needed him, now I have what I need." "So if he snuck up behind you right now, you'd avoid him?" Brittany asks. "No, but it's been a year, Britt." I say, "I don't know if I still feel the same way. I have to see him first." "Just try to see." Eleanor says, "Call him." "Easier said than done." I say, sighing, "He left me."


	12. Four in One

Dave's Trip

We get off the bus at Dave's house. "Jeanette's turn?" Dave asks. "Not really." I say, "I just wanted to stay with them for a while." "Well, how's about for the next week?" Dave asks. "Y-what?!" I ask, shocked. "I have to go on a business trip for the next week, and I need someone to watch them for me." "They'll have to stay at my house." I say, "I can't stay here with them." "They can." Dave says, "I just need to know I can count on you." "You can count on me, one hundred percent, you can count on me." I say, "I will protect them from everything, I will make sure they get their work done, I will take care of them. you can count on me." "Come over tomorrow at six. They'll be up and ready." Dave says.

Kids? But I'm Only Fifteen!

"All right, guys, it's time to come over with me." I say the next morning. "Can we go back to sleep?" Alvin asks. "No, Alvin. You guys have to eat and get ready for school." I say, "And I have to get dressed." "Aren't you already?" Alvin asks. "No, I'm in my pajamas, and a housecoat. I just got up." I say, "I'll get dressed while you all settle in." "Where do we sleep?" Alvin asks. "Um, the couch, the chair, or the foot of my bed." I say, "Or you could sleep in my bed, it's a full size bed and there's room for you guys."

"Well, my sisters and I can take the bed, but what about the boys?" Jeanette says. "There's room. I'm not making rock stars sleep on the floor." I say, "I can trust you guys, right?" "Right." Alvin says. "Yeah." Simon says, "She can REALLY trust us." "Sarcasm doesn't work when there is literally only one bed." I say, "Besides, I trust you." "Really?" Alvin asks. "Really." I say with a smile, "Now, go look around, carefully, while I get dressed."

Everything goes great for a few days, but about two days later, Brittany starts throwing up. We leave her with Mom when we go to school, and I disobey the no texting rule and text her every hour on the hour.

Oh, Great!

It's five days later. Jeanette and I are sitting in the cafeteria, eating lunch. "What's going on with Brittany?" Jeanette asks. "I don't know, Jeanette." I say, "But I have a sneaky suspicion." "What is it?" Jeanette asks. "I think she and Alvin—I think she may be—" I say. "Pregnant?" Jeanette asks, finishing my statement. "Sadly, yes." I say, "I can't believe this. Dave's coming back tonight, and he's not going to be happy that Brittany's missed days of school, just like I'm not happy that I've had to re-live one of the worst weeks I had back in fifth grade, with her." "Well, Sheyenne, if she is, one, we can't do anything about it, two, Brittany probably knows about it by now, and will probably tell Dave herself, and three, it wasn't your fault." Jeanette says, "Alvin and Brittany never listen, and they go off and do their own thing. It's not on you."

"And yet it is." I say, "I used to be that way. I am that way." "What?" Jeanette asks. "I go my own way. At least, I do without my meds, and that proved helpful." I say sarcastically. "What happened?" Jeanette asks. "I fell up a step." I say, "I fell up a step, walking down a hall after getting snacks. I was too busy thinking about the last time I'd seen Jake, and wondering what had happened between us, to notice the step in my path. That was the only time I was in the drama club, Jeanette." "I was getting to where I wanted to be in my life, finally, and, Jen, I lost it all. I lost him. He signified my life plan. He signified everything I wanted in my life, and he left. When he left, and that girl said what she did, it broke my heart." I say as we walk to gym. Brittany's there, but she did sign out of gym class, so she's in the library with study hall.

Please Don't Yell at me, But…

Dave comes over that night to get the guys. "Dave, I-I have to tell you something." I say. "What is it?" Dave asks. "Please don't yell at me." I say, inwardly trembling. "But?" Dave asks. "But I-I think Brittany may be pregnant." I say, "I didn't even know they were—" "It's not your fault." Dave says. "Thank you." I whisper. "How has she been feeling?" Dave asks. "Nauseated. She's missed most of the last week." I say, "She did make it through today, though." "That's good."


	13. New Cousin and Finally In

New Cousin and Finally IN

It's a week later, and Brittany's two weeks along. "You're acting different today." Jeanette says. "Yeah, I know." I say, "My cousin April is having her baby today." "Oh." Jeanette says, "You didn't tell us she was pregnant." "Wasn't my job to tell. "I say, "Liv's in daycare. I-I could have skipped, but I need to be here." "In school?" Alvin asks. "No, on the bus!" I say sarcastically, "Of course in school!"

"Are you going to try out for anything?" Brittany asks. "No, I'm not." I say, "But that reminds me. What's up with the cheer squad?" "I'm on the squad, but I'm not cheering until October." Brittany says, "Dave's orders." "I know why." I say, "So Britt let you in?" "Britt?" Brittany asks. "Brittany Jolly." I say, rolling my eyes. "Oh. Yes she did." Brittany says. "Good." I say, "So, are we going to Alvin's game tonight?" "We are." Simon says, "You may be spending time with a new baby." "I'll try to make it, though." I say, "It's his first home game."

On the way to lunch, about ten people stop me. "Somebody's popular today." Brittany says. "Never have been before." I say, "I guess being Jeanette's friend changes things in their mind's eye." "Maybe." Jeanette says, "But I don't see how." "You're a superstar." I say, "And my friend. They probably see me as a path to you."

Later that night, after seeing April and Eli, the seven of us go to Alvin's game. They win, 28 to 7.

(in reality this was my last day at Culver, September 22. I figured I'd signify it with the opposite happening, becoming popular because I was friends with the Chipmunks and Chipettes)


	14. Why Did I Want This Again?

Why did I Want This Again?

By Monday, I'm being swarmed by my classmates. "Why is everyone crowding me?" I whisper. "We're used to it." Alvin says. "I'm not." I say, "I've always been invisible." "Now you're not." Simon says. "Thank you, Captain Obvious." I say, rolling my eyes, "Sheesh. You six are more trouble than you're worth." "What?" Alvin asks, sounding hurt. "I'm happy about this, really." I say, "But the six of you have changed my world, and I hate change. At the same time, I don't want to lose you guys."

"Really?" Alvin asks. "Yes, Alvin." I say, "I'd rather have the crazy people swarming me than lose you six." I shove my way through the crowd and we get our books. "Thank you, Sheyenne." Theodore says. "Brittany, let me know if anything happens." I say. "I will." Brittany says.

Hiding From Fans and Younger Kids

Jeanette and I do what we usually do. We eat lunch together and walk to gym class. Except today is a little different. We're hiding from fans and the persistent ninth grader in the choir room. Suddenly something pops in my mind. "Jeanette, if I tell you something, will you help me, but keep it secret from the others?" I ask, peering out the door. "What is it?" Jeanette asks. "I don't want to try out for anything, but I was thinking about maybe singing something at the concert." I say. "It's only a couple weeks away." Jeanette says. "Well, I'll pick something I know then." I say, "The only reason I quit choir is that I didn't have the time in my schedule last year, and the same thing happened this year."

The coast is clear, so the two of us head to the gym. "So, you'd still be in it?" Jeanette asks, "I thought you said you didn't want to sing." "Not wanting to and not liking to are two very different things, Jen." I say, "You are okay with my calling you that, right?" "My sisters do." Jeanette says, "Just don't call me Jean or Jenny." "Will do." I say, "Miss Cottoni's not going to be very happy…" "Because we're late. The crazy classmates made us late." Jeanette says. "Do you know why Dennis is even crowded with everyone else?" I ask, walking into the gym. "He was teasing Simon while you were gone and Alvin went off on him. his pinky's curved." Jeanette says. "Another well concealed secret on their part, apparently." I say, "Mine are too." "That's what Dennis said." Jeanette says, "Alvin called him out on it."

"Then he's going to be fully ready when he sees what I can do." I say. Self-confidence had greatly improved everything, including my grades, even in gym class. "What you can do where?" Jeanette asks, "In the kitchen? On the stage?" "On stage, with my voice." I say, "But I'll need your help." "How?" Jeanette asks. "With picking a song I know and all that goes along with it." I say, "I'm going to try to find a song I like off youtube, have Mom order the CD off the internet, one with words as well as music only. If I listen to it constantly, I'll know it. I'll have it memorized. I always have been musically gifted, you know. I knew the Susical songs before they even reached the part we needed it for!" I sing a portion of one of the many songs as I tie my tennis shoes.


	15. Final Decision and Bad Day

Final Decision and Bad Day

Brittany's just days away from delivery, and is staying home with Dave. I have forgotten my homework all week, besides the fact that Matthew Hart and Bradley Reed have started in on me again. I walk into my last class, about to cry. "Sheyenne, what's wrong?" Simon asks. "Everything." I say, "It has NOT been a good day." "But yet you're still here." Simon says. "Simon." Jeanette says. "No, Jen. She's still here. She hasn't run out in tears." Simon says. "Simon's right." I say, "And I'm still on board." "On board?" Simon asks. "A fall concert plan, Simon." Jeanette says, "Nothing you have to worry about." "Okay." Simon says.

"Have you listened to the CD yet?" Jeanette asks. "Yeah, every night." I say, "I have an idea of which one, and I ordered the music for Mrs. Derrow." "Wow." Jeanette says, "So which one?" "Change." I say, "I know, it has guitars and all that in it. I was hoping I could find someone who could play acoustic guitar, who's NOT eight inches tall." Jeanette looks at me furiously. "All I meant is that it's going to be hard to hear a chipmunk's acoustic guitar." I say, "That wasn't anything against you." "Maybe you could use the CD?" Jeanette asks, "The one without the words?" "Why didn't I think of that?" I ask rhetorically.


	16. Fall Concert and Wow

Fall Concert and WOW

"I'm so nervous!" I say frantically to the pink clad chipette helping me pick out an outfit to wear in the concert. "Don't worry, Sheyenne, you'll do fine." Brittany says, "What about this?" "Skirt's too short. I play clarinet, goofball." I find a black and white skirt in my closet. "What about this?" I ask, holding it up to me. "Maybe, but what would you wear with it?" Brittany says. "You're as bad as Abbi." I say with a laugh, "A black top, and I would maybe have had Abbi help me with my hair, but she's not here." "Maybe we can help." Brittany says. "Well, that may work, but no makeup." I say, sighing, "I'm not that kind of girl."

"Did you guys know Abbi introduced me to Taylor Swift's music?" I ask nervously, standing in front of my mirror. I finish getting ready and catch a ride with Dave. They had been in band practice with me, and each had an instrument. Alvin had learned to play Simon's saxophone, Simon and Jeanette both played clarinet, with me, Theodore was in percussion, with his own tiny drum, and Brittany and Eleanor had learned to play the flute. The only one who knows what I'm doing is Jeanette. The chipmunks are wearing their black suit jackets and colored ties. The chipettes are wearing their sing-off dresses. Clairina, Brittany's new baby girl, is wearing a tiny, pale pink dress, and is in the front row with Dave and my parents.

As usual, the band plays first. After we're all done, the curtain closes. Five minutes for the choir to set up, and time enough for me to run get a drink. I'm so nervous I can't think. I softly sing the song a 'capello, making sure I don't forget the words. It's new. So new she and I are the only two to sing it, and she's the one who wrote it. I sigh as the choir finishes. It's my turn.

And it's a sad picture

The final blow hits you

Somebody else gets what you wanted again

We know it's all the same

Another time and place

Repeating history and you're getting sick of it

But I believe in whatever you do

And I'll do anything to see it through

Because these things will change

Can you feel it now

These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down

It's a revolution

The time will come for us to finally win

And we'll sing halleluiah

We'll sing halleluiah

So we've been outnumbered

Raided and now cornered

It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair

We're getting stronger now

Find things we never found

They might be bigger, but we're faster and never scared

You can walk away saying we don't need this

But there's something in your eyes says we can beat this

Because there things will change

Can you feel it now

These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down

It's a revolution

The time will come for us to finally win

And we'll sing halleluiah

We'll sing halleluiah

And tonight we'll stand

Get off our knees

Fight for what we've worked for all these years

And the battle was long

It's the fight of our lives

But we'll stand up champions tonight

It was the night things changed

Can you see it now

These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down

It's a revolution

Throw your hands up cause we never gave in

And we'll sing halleluiah

We sang halleluiah

Halleluiah—yeah!

I walk off the stage to a thunderous applause. "Wow!" Brittany says, "I didn't know you were planning that!" "Nobody did, save Jeanette, my mother, and the choir teacher." I say, "Wow. Never thought soloing would be so hard!" "Well,…" Alvin says. "Alvin." Dave says. "What?" Alvin asks. "You're great on your own and all, but I love the three part harmony." I say, "So please, don't split the band just to become a soloist.


	17. Join Us?

Join Us?

The next morning, on the bus, Alvin turns to me. "Dave says we're going on a tour in June." Alvin says. "I-I can handle that." I say, "How long are you going to be gone?" "We, if your mother approves." Simon says, "We want you to come with us." "R-really?" I ask, too shocked to say anything else, "I'll have to practice with you. I-I'll have to learn new songs,…" "Congratulations, Simon, you just shocked her." Alvin says. "She'll be fine, Alvin." Jeanette says, "Sheyenne?" "I'm okay." I say, "But I need a minute."

"Mom?" I ask over my pink razr, "I have something major to ask you." "What is it?" Mom asks. "Dave told them they're going on a tour in June, and they want me to go along." I say. "You'll probably just drive them nuts." Mom says. "Mot-her!" I say, "You underestimate me. I can stay calm. I'll take my DS and charger, I'll take a few books, I'll take my journal, pens, coloring book, crayons, you name it." "Sheyenne?" Jeanette asks. "Hang on, Mom." I say, "Yes, Jeanette?" "Try telling her you'll be singing." Jeanette says, "That may help." "She thinks I'll drive you guys nuts." I say, "But I'll try." "Good." Jeanette says. "Mom, they told me I WILL be singing, so that'll take up a lot of my time, I love to travel, I'll take a camera, you'll get to see the country through my eyes." I say, "Besides, Dave's got Alvin AND Brittany. What's one more maniac going to do?" "I'll think about it." Mom says.

I hang up. "Well, she didn't say no." I say, "Sorry you had to hear the maniac reference, Alvin." "One more maniac?" Simon asks, "Are we going to regret this?" "No, Si." I say, inwardly laughing, "I have a lot of Jeanette's personality as well, so that kind of evens it out." "So you'll be able to?" Theodore asks. "Maybe." I say, "My mother never says yes to anything right away. I guess I'd better add a camera to my Christmas list." "Why?" Eleanor asks. "I'm gonna need it." I say, "This is one opportunity I'm NOT passing up. I'll beg if I have to, I'm not missing this."

We get off at the school. "Stupid question." I say, "Do you boys ever sing country?" "Occasionally." Simon says, "But we rarely go to a town that sings it all the time." "Like Nashville." I say, "Country music capital of the world, and the home of the main theater Mom and I want to see." "What's that?" Theodore asks. "The Opry." I say with a smile, "Although I'd like to see the one from the movie as well." "The movie?" Brittany asks. "Alvin and the Chipmunks. It came out last year." I say, looking at the six, "Apparently they're behind you guys a bit."


	18. Senior Night and New Love

Senior Night and New Love

We go to the football field for Alvin's last home game. It's senior night. We all find our seats and settle in for the game in the frigid air. Someone walks over and joins us. He had been flirting with me for a few weeks, ever since they got to know the chipmunks and chipettes. During halftime, while I'm watching for Alvin, he asks me out. I agree to go, glad to finally have something to put my focus on other than school work.

"What was all that about?" Jeanette asks. "Well, Jen, I've been alone since Jake left the school." I say, "I needed to get out and have a bit of fun. Did you know his grandmother set my foot after I fell up the steps?" "No, I didn't." Jeanette says, "But I do hope your mother decides to let you come with us." "You're not the only one." I say.

(Hint, the guy I chose from my grade's name: Mark Maes. Yeah, have a laugh, Pokémon Ranger-Trainer. I never really liked him that way, but he was nice-ish. He was one of the preppy kids. And one of the class officers in 8th grade as well.)


	19. My Boyfriend's Back!

My Boyfriend's Back

It's the first week of November, the one year anniversary of breaking my foot. Jeanette and I are sitting at lunch as usual, talking. "Simon asked me to go to a movie with him." Jeanette says. "Jen, say yes. I know he loves you, and, besides, that's where Jake and I went first. He and his mom took me to see Wallace and Grommet's _Curse of the Were-Rabbit_." I say, suddenly zoning out and staring at the door. "Sheyenne?" Jeanette asks, her back to the door, "What is it?" I blink, trying to make sure my eyes are not deceiving me. "Jeanette, don't look now, but I think he's back." I say softly. Of course, she looks. "I said don't look!" I say, "Do you know what he's planning on taking you to see?" "Not yet. I haven't even answered him yet." Jeanette says, "Were you this nervous?" "I didn't give myself time to think. After I agreed, that's when I got nervous. Around him, that's where I got nervous." I say, still watching the boy out of the corner of my eye. When he joins Bradley and Matthew on the other side of the room, my chin practically hits the floor. "Jen, if I'm going to do this, I have to do this now, before I lose my nerve." I say, getting up and crossing the room. While I'm gone, Simon joins her.

"Why don't you ever sit with us?" Jeanette asks. "I'd feel like the third wheel." Simon says, "Where'd Sheyenne go?" "She wanted to talk to someone before she lost her nerve." Jeanette says, "She's over there." "Who's that with Matthew and Bradley?" Simon asks. "It's him." Jeanette says, "That's the guy she likes." "Oh." Simon says, "Do you know if you want to go?" "Yes, Simon, I'll go." Jeanette says, smiling at him, "Oh, here they come." "Simon, Jeanette, this is Jake." I say, "It's his first day back." We eat lunch, barely talking. Jeanette and I head off to gym soon after. "So what did you say to him?" I ask. "Yes." Jeanette says, "We're going to see a movie." "Good." I say, "Um, DON'T look now, but the guys we like seem to be hitting it off fairly well." Jeanette smiles. "We'd better get to class." Jeanette says.


	20. Thanksgiving Friends

Thanksgiving Friends

I invited them to come with us for thanksgiving. After dinner, Jeanette, Simon, and I head into another room in my birthparents' house. "I noticed you and Jake were really hitting it off." I say, "I found the group I fit in with because of him." "Yeah, I'm not sure I fit in with his friends." Simon says. "Well, maybe you do…" I say, "His friends are a lot like your brothers." "And Alvin and I are alike?" Simon asks. "Point taken." I say.

"He does talk about you." Simon says, "We were talking the other day, I mentioned Jen, and he started talking about you." "All of it?" I ask. "All of it." Simon says, turning to Jeanette. "I had to tell him about the game room." Jeanette says. "That's all right." I say, "I can't keep anything secret, anyway." I look out the door at Dave and Daddy right before I hear a loud yell. "I'd better go rescue Alvin." I say, laughing, "Before he REALLY gets into trouble. I'm glad you're hitting it off with Jake, though. Just, don't tell him I'm going on the tour with you. I kind of want to tell him that myself."


	21. Winter and Back to December

Winter and _Back to December_

The first day of December, it starts to snow. We all get onto the bus in coats and scarves, and even the chipmunks and chipettes are wearing boots. "How's the planning coming along?" I ask, "I need to know where we're going so I can figure out what to take." "Well, Dave's thinking about ordering you a few new dresses, to go with what we have…" Brittany says, "And then ordering us two new ones as well." "And which ones do you have?" I ask. "We'll show you." Brittany says, pulling out her tiny cell phone and sending them to me.

"What about the first one for the boys?" I ask. "You saw them when we did the school concert." Brittany says, "Then we wear these outfits when we practice before the performance." "Okay, and the new designs?" I ask. "Still in progress." Brittany says. "And you don't need to think about packing yet." Simon says, "It's only December, and we're not going anywhere till the end of May." "No duh." I say, "I still need to have what I need." I say, "I'll probably take all my jeans, just to be safe."

We arrive at school. The seven of us go to our locker and get our books. "Do you plan on sitting with Jake at lunch?" Jeanette asks. "Maybe, it's up to him." I say.

At lunch, the same thing that happened the year before happens again. I sit down across from him and he moves away. "You okay?" Jeanette asks. I don't answer. "Sheyenne?" Simon asks.

I'm so glad you made time to see me

How's life, tell me how's your family

I haven't seen them in a while

You've been good, busier than ever

We small talk, work and the weather

Your guard is up and I know why

Because the last time you saw me

Is still burned in the back of my mind

You gave me roses and I left them there to die

So this is me swallowing my pride

Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night

And I go back to December all the time

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you

Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine

I go back to December, turn around and make it all right

I go back to December all the time

These days, I haven't been sleeping

Staying up playing back myself leaving

When your birthday passed and I didn't call

Then I think about summer all the beautiful times

I watched you laughing from the passenger side

And realized I loved you in the fall

And then the cold came,

The dark days when fear crept into my mind

You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye

So this is me swallowing my pride

Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night

And I go back to December all the time

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you

Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine

I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind

I go back to December all the time

I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right

And how you held me in your arms that September night

First time you ever saw me cry

Maybe this is wishful thinking

]probably mindless dreaming

But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right

I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't

So if the chain is on your door, I understand

But this is me swallowing my pride

Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night

And I go back to December

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you

Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine

I go back to December, turn around and make it all right

I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind

I go back to December all the time

All the time

"Where did that come from?" Jeanette asks. "Obviously, from me." I say, "From my heart." "Wow." Simon says, "If it weren't for the style, I'd say you were my brother." "Taylor Swift, my favorite country singer." I say, "Did you know she writes her own music?" "No, not really." Simon says. "I did." Jeanette says, "But then again, I like her music too." "I have another one." I say, starting to sing.

She can't see the way your eyes

Light up when you smile

She'll never notice how you stop and stare

Whenever she walks by

And you can't see me wanting you

The way you want her

But you are everything to me

And I just want to show you

She don't even know you

She's never gonna love you

Like I want to

And you just see right through me

But if you only knew me

We could be a beautiful miracle

Unbelievable, instead of just invisible

Yeah

There's a fire inside of you

That can't help but shine through

She's never gonna see the light

No matter what you do

And all I think about

Is how to make you think of me

And everything that we could be

And I just wanna show you

She don't even know you

She's never gonna love you

Like I want to

And you just see right through me

But if you only knew me

We could be a beautiful miracle

Unbelievable, instead of just invisible

Like shadows in a faded light

We're invisible

I just wanna open your eyes

And make you realize

I just wanna show you

She don't even know you

Baby, let me love you, let me want you

You just see right through me

But if you only knew me

We could be a beautiful miracle

Unbelievable, instead of just invisible

She can't see the way your eyes

Light up when you smile

"And you still feel that way?" Simon asks as the six of us head to gym. "When the one you love doesn't see that, you feel that way even if you have friends around you." I say. Jeanette and I had gone to see the movie together, with Simon and Jake, kind of like a double date, but since then, not much had happened between the two of them, either. Simon and Jeanette hadn't seemed to get any closer, and I had found myself playing matchmaker.

"So, how do you guys like a REAL winter?" I ask, "To me, it's not Christmas without snow." "It's too cold." Alvin says. "No duh, Alvin." I say, "I agree there, but, guys, when there's enough on the ground, I'll take you guys somewhere where we can really have a blast!" "Doing what?" Simon asks, being the usual responsible one. "Sledding, snow angels, snow men and munks, snowball fights, it'll be fun, trust me." I say. "I can never trust someone when they say that." Simon says, "Because Alvin says that right before he does something stupid." He does, does he?" I ask. "Yes, he does!" Simon says shortly. "Simon, you need to unwind." I say, "Sheesh. You're as bad as Dave! Er, sorry. I shouldn't insult the friends I have, unless I want to be alone again."

Jeanette and I are sitting in the library. We had gotten a pass for the entire fifteen minutes of homeroom. "It feels like I'm loving Jake from a distance." I say sadly, "Like he doesn't love me." "Maybe he doesn't know you love him." Jeanette says. "Well, does Simon know?" I ask, knowing the girl adores him. "No, but I-I can't tell him." Jeanette says, "What if he runs the other way." "Then it's not meant to be." I say, remembering a moment with Jake at Kings' Island, "But then, I could say that with Jake and I, too." "What are two shy, quiet girls supposed to do to find love?" Jeanette asks. "Come out of their shell." I say, "But I know how hard that is, too."


	22. Did you Really?

Did You Really?

It's a couple weeks later, almost Christmas break. I have something for Jake, something I had thought over for hours, and talked with Jeanette, before I finally decided to get it. I go into school, carrying it in a wrapped package in my backpack. "Are you wondering if he'll give you anything?" Jeanette asks. "I—yes, I guess I am." I say, "Did Simon get you anything?" "How would I know?" Jeanette asks, "It's not Christmas yet." "Looking under the tree." I say as the bus pulls up to the school. "Well, I'll know soon enough." I say softly, climbing off the bus.

I walk into the school and the seven of us get our books for our first class. "No sign of him yet." Jeanette says. "No. Duh." I say, looking around for him. "What if he doesn't come?" Jeanette asks. "Then, I'll find one of his friends and have them take it to him. they see him more than I do." I say, "My mind is more on the angel bear from eighth than him right now, anyway." "Oh." Jeanette says, "Wait, there he is." "Huh?" I ask, turning around, "Oh. Hey." "Hey." Jake says. He hands me something in a bag at the same time I hand him the package I have. "Are you going to open it?" Jeanette asks. "At lunch, hidden away, because I may crack." I say, "I'm so happy already I may just start crying."

"Well, don't do that." Jeanette says, "At least not here." "I don't plan to." I say, peeking into the bag. "What is it?" Jeanette asks. "I can't tell." I say. "Well, then go ahead with the lunch idea." Jeanette says. "I will." I say. Jeanette and I go separate ways, her to English, and I to my locker.

I see Simon. "Hey, Si!" I say. "Hey." Simon says, sounding a bit upset over something. "What's wrong?" I ask. "Nothing." Simon says, "I was hoping Jeanette would be with you." "She went to class." I say, "Wait, let me in on this." "Dave said he doesn't mind if we give the girls their gifts early, and, well—" Simon says. "You were hoping Jeanette would be with me so you could give her the present." I say, "I'm just going to put this up until lunch." "Don't open it until I give this to Jeanette." Simon says. "I won't." I say, crouching down, "She thinks you don't care for her." "Well, I-I—" Simon says. "It's okay, Simon. I won't tell her." I say, "I need to know, though. I have a feeling, and I just want some concrete proof." "I do." Simon whispers, leaning on the lockers, "Does she think I like one of her sisters?" "No, but she's too shy to ask you herself." I say softly, "We'd better hurry, or we'll be late." "Just let me put this in your locker, so we can keep it hidden." Simon says. "Go ahead." I say, shutting the door after he gets out.

Simon gives her the present right before she heads to lunch. We soon find out why Simon didn't want me opening it right away. The two had come up with the idea together. Matching lockets, with our first initial on them. (Jeanette's is smaller, because she's smaller) Nothing's written inside Jeanette's, but mine has a tiny note.

Sheyenne—

Sorry I wrote that in your handbook before. I wasn't if sure I was staying here or not, and didn't want to hurt you.

I hand it to Jeanette. "Wow, Sheyenne, he—" Jeanette says. "Does he really mean what he wrote, though?" I ask thoughtfully. "He has to." Jeanette says. "But how did he remember what he wrote in my assignment pad two years ago?" I ask. "Probably Simon." Jeanette says. "Probably." I say, staring off into space. "Sheyenne, we'd better go off to lunch." Jeanette says. "Just let me put this on." I say softly, "You want me to help you?" "Sure." Jeanette says, handing me the locket.

We head back and find the two boys at the table. I'm too zoned to talk. "What's going on with Sheyenne?" Simon asks. "She'll be okay." Jeanette says softly, "Thank you, by the way." "Simon?" I ask even softer than Jeanette had been talking. "What is it?" Simon asks. "You have to tell her." I say, "And remind me to show you something after school." "Will do." Simon whispers. "Do it before school lets out." I say, "She's coming over tonight, and she may want to talk about it." Simon stares at me. "What?" Simon asks. "I said, she may want to talk about it. We're always talking about you and Jake." I say.


	23. I Love You and My First Vision

I Love You and My First Vision

"Jeanette?" Simon asks at the end of school, standing at the locker alone. (They got there first) "What is it?" Jeanette asks. Simon looks across the hall to see Jake and I talking. '_Looks like I'm on my own, as usual. Oh, well. You can do this, Simon._' Simon thinks. "I-I—" Simon stammers, trying to find the right words. I glance over and wink at him. He takes a deep breath and tries again. "I-I love you." Simon says shyly. Jeanette looks shocked. "Jen?" Simon whispers. "I'm okay. It's just, Jake told Sheyenne he still cares for her today, and you just caught me off guard." Jeanette says, "I love you too."

We head out to the bus together, along with the other four. I sigh and start to sing.

I'm five years old it's getting cold I've got my big coat on

I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you I run and run

Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides look now the sly is gold

I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home

I don't know why all the trees change in the fall

I know you're not scared of anything at all

Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away

But I know I had the best day with you today

I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so mean

I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys

And we drive and drive until we've found a town far enough away

And we talk and window shop till I've forgotten all their names

I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school

But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you

Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay

But I know I had the best day with you today

I have an excellent father

His strength is making me stronger

God smiles on my little brother

Inside and out he's better than I am

I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run

And I had the best days with you

There is a video from back when I was three years old

You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me

It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarves

Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world

Now I know why all the trees change in the fall

I know you were on my side even when I was wrong

And I love you for giving me your eyes

Staying back and watching me shine and I didn't know if you knew

So I'm taking this chance to say that I had the best day with you today

"Shey, I can't believe it. He actually said it!" Jeanette says. "Well, Jake finally admitted it too, so I guess we've finally gotten that out in the open." I say, "Simon seems almost as shy as Theodore sometimes." "Only around me." Jeanette says, "And now I know why." "You want to play some games when we get home?" I ask, changing the subject, "We could talk about them while we play." "Sure." Jeanette says, "But I have some homework first." "Me too." I say, "We'd better do that first, even if it is Friday." "Oops." Jeanette says. The two of us laugh the rest of the way home.

After we finish homework, I decide to try my luck and play chess with Jeanette. We each win one game, but I only won because she was still zoned from her talk with Simon before we left the school that day. I lost because I saw something, and I don't mean out of the corner of my eye, I mean I SAW something from the future.

Ian's got the chipmunks and chipettes at the Moris. I'm hiding behind the stage, waiting for the best moment to strike and save them. when the moment comes, I—

"Sheyenne?" Jeanette asks, "The game's over." "Oh. Oops." I say. "You okay?" Jeanette asks. "A bit freaked out." I say, "I just saw something." "Saw something?" Jeanette asks, "I had a psychic friend back in California. What did you see?" "Ian and an unsung hero." I say, "I think he's coming out here, just to hurt you guys." "We'll be okay." Jeanette says, looking at the clock, "I'd better get home before Dave starts to worry." "Let's go." I say, "No one watches for chipmunks on this road."

(A/N I wasn't 15 when we went to Kansas and I saw something happen with the chipmunks. I was 17. I wrote this right around the time I saw something about my BFF's father, so I was kind of freaked and it fit in there well, I've always had pretty good foresight. Also, there is a Cheyenne Greys reference in this chapter as well.)


	24. Ian's Arrival and MyHeroics

Ian's Arrival and My Heroics

I'm watching out the window three days before Christmas. I see a (thanks to the movie) familiar black SUV. '_Uh-oh. Ian! what can I—WAIT! I've got it!_' I run out wearing boots and a coat, and, while Ian's doing his dirty work inside, I hide in the trunk. I hear a door slam and the car start, as well as frantic, scared chipmunks. He goes to a hotel before heading to a theater in South Bend. While he's inside the hotel, I lean over the seat. "Guys, it's all going to be all right." I say. "Sheyenne?!" Simon asks. "Shush." I say, "I'm trying to come up with a plan. Just hang tight. We'll get home before Christmas." Alvin and Brittany start to sing. I join in after the first line

I'll be home for Christmas

You can count on me

Please have snow and mistletoe

And presents under the tree

Christmas eve will find me

Where the love-light gleams

I'll be home for Christmas

If only in my dreams

"I mean it, though. We'll be home in time for Christmas." I say, sighing. "What?" Brittany asks. "Nothing." I say, "Uh-oh. I have to go." I duck behind the seat right before Ian sees me in the rearview mirror. '_Sheyenne, come on. You know Ian's plan. He's going to make them sing at the Moris. Come on, think!_' Simon unlocks the cage and climbs into the back with me.

"What's the plan?" Simon whispers. "I got nothing." I whisper back, "I know what he's doing though." "What is he doing?" Simon asks. "He's going to make you guys sing at the Moris. It's going to be okay. I'll know what to do when the moment comes." I say, "Just go along with him." "What do we have here?" Ian asks. "Um, a neighbor." I say fearfully. "She sings with us." Alvin says, saving me. "Oh, she does, does she?" Ian asks, "Well, let's hear it." I start singing after taking a shaky breath. Ian is known for hurting the boys, and I willingly placed myself in his hands.

The holly and the ivy

When they are both full grown

Of all the trees that are in the wood

The holly wears the crown

The rising of the sun

And the running of the deer

The playing of the merry organ

Sweet singing of the choir

"All right, you can sing with them, but just for today." Ian says. "T-thank you." I say shyly. "Now how are you going to come up with a plan?" Simon asks. "While I wait." I say. "You're going to be too nervous." Simon says. "I've been around this block a time or two, and besides, I love singing, especially Christmas music." I say, "I'll figure it out." "Okay. We'll trust you." Theodore says. "Just do what he says, okay? I'll take care of everything else." I say, "Just go out there and do your best."

"What about me?" Jeanette asks, "I'm not usually one to ask that, but—" "Jen, I know. You're allowed to ask what about me." I say, "And what about you? You do your best. Brittany takes lead, so what? You'll have your chance." "Really?" Jeanette asks. "Yeah. I know you can do what I do." I say, "How about you take what I'm supposed to sing, and I'll sing what I did earlier." "Really?" Jeanette asks, "I-I don't know if I can sing alone." "Then ask Simon to sing with you." I say, "You ARE dating now." Jeanette blushes. "Let Brittany have lead." I say, "And prove your worth to Ian and the world. That's what I was doing when I took a solo in that first concert at Culver."

"Ian, we're changing a couple songs." I say, "The chipettes are taking _Silver Bells_, I'm taking the one I sang earlier, and, Jen?" "Last Christmas." Jeanette says. "You do know Simon can't sing that one with you, right?" I ask. "I know, but if you can do it, then so can I!" Jeanette says.

Christmas, Christmas time is near

Time for toys and time for cheer

We've been good but we can't last

Hurry, Christmas, hurry fast

Want a plane that loops the loop

Me, I want a hula hoop

We can hardly stand the wait

Please Christmas, don't be late

City sidewalks, busy sidewalks

Dressed in holiday style

In the air there's a feeling of Christmas

Children laughing, people passing

Meeting smile after smile

And on every street corner you'll hear

Silver bells, silver bells

It's Christmas time in the city

Ring-a-ling, hear them ring

Soon it will be Christmas day

Strings of streetlights, even stop lights

Blink a bright red and green

As the shoppers rush home with their treasures

Hear the snow crunch, see the kids bunch

This is Santa's big scene

And above all this bustle you hear

Silver bells, silver bells

It's Christmas time in the city

Ring-a-ling, hear them ring

Soon it will be Christmas day

"Are you ready for this, Sheyenne?" Simon asks. "I have to be." I say, "And besides, I love this song." I smile at Simon as someone introduces me and I walk out.

The holly and the ivy

When they are both full grown

Of all the trees that are in the wood

The holly wears the crown

The rising of the sun

And the running of the deer

The playing of the merry organ

Sweet singing of the choir

The holly bears a blossom

As white as the Lilly flower

And Mary bore sweet Jesus Christ

To be our sweet Savior

The rising of the sun

And the running of the deer

The playing of the merry organ

Sweet singing of the choir

The holly bears a berry

As red as any blood

And Mary bore sweet Jesus Christ

To do poor sinners good

The rising of the sun

And the running of the deer

The playing of the merry organ

Sweet singing of the choir

"Jeanette?" I ask, "It's your turn." "I-I know." Jeanette says. "What are you doing?" I ask. "Running through it, just to make sure I know it." Jeanette says.

Last Christmas I gave you my heart

But the very next day, you gave it away

This year, to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

Once bitten and twice shy

I keep my distance but you still catch my eye

Tell me baby

Do you recognize me

Well, it's been a year it doesn't surprise me

Merry Christmas, I wrapped it up and sent it

With a note saying 'I love you' I meant it

Now I know what a fool I've been

But if you kiss me now, I know you'd fool me again

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart

But the very next day, you gave it away

This year, to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart

But the very next day, you gave it away

This year, to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

A crowded room and friends with tired eyes

I'm hiding from you and your soul of eyes

My God, I thought you were someone to rely on

Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on

A face on a lover with fire in his heart

A girl on a cover but you tore her apart

Maybe this year

Maybe this year, I'll give it to someone special

Cause last Christmas, I gave you my heart

But the very next day, you gave it away

This year, to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart

But the very next day, you gave it away

This year, to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

And last Christmas

And this year

It won't be anything like, anything like

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart

But the very next day, you gave it away

This year, to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

"Great job!" I say. "Thanks." Jeanette says, "So what did you end up doing?" "I took the easy way out." I say, "I called my mother. She should be here soon. We just have to hide." "Hide?" Theodore asks. "Yes, preferably right now." I say, ducking behind a wall and motioning for them to do the same. They duck in right as Ian walks past.

"Thanks, Shey." Theodore says, "You-you saved us." "I saved all of us." I say, "Okay, he's gone. Get into my purse. It'll keep you guys hidden long enough to get out of here and into my mother's car." They climb in and I walk out the door into a city I barely know. Mom gets there a half hour later, Dave in tow.


	25. Back to School

Back to School

School starts back up at the start of January. We catch the bus as usual, as if nothing had happened over break. Lunch is a welcome reprieve after that weekend. "Hey, Sheyenne." Jake says. "Hey." I say, "Crazy break, but I'm back." "What happened?" Jake asks. "They got kidnaped. I followed them into the mess." I say. "And saved us." Simon says. "I doubt calling my mother for a ride constitutes saving you." I say modestly. "You got us away from Ian. You saved us from all that pain and suffering." Simon says, "And you pulled Jeanette out of her shell a bit." "Now, that, I'll agree to." I say, "I got her out on the stage."

"I'm going to south Carolina in a month, so try to stay safe for me." I say, "I'll be back early Monday, but I may miss school the next day." "So we'll be here alone again, that's what you're saying." Simon says. "I'm sorry. I'll bring you guys back something." I say. "Thanks." Jeanette says.

Valentines' Day and _You Belong with Me_

I come back a week before Valentines' Day, carrying packages for the others. Personalized seashell ornaments for all six, as well as one for myself and one for Jake. They're sand dollars, to be gently put away for the six. I look at the names as I hand them out to them. they love them.

A week later, on Valentines' day, we catch the bus just like every other day. They chipettes got something from the boys, I had gotten something for Jake, and I hoped he'd gotten something for me. I start humming on the bus. "What are you humming?" Jeanette asks. "Only me when I'm with you." I say, smiling. I get to school and I see him talking with some unknown girl. "You okay?" Jeanette asks. "I'll be okay." I whisper, "I'm okay."

We meet up again at lunch. "How you taking it?" Jeanette asks. "Pretty good." I say, looking toward Matthew and Bradley, "Considering the turn of events, I'm pretty good." "You said it that way on purpose, didn't you?" Simon asks. "Well, you are fun to quote, Si." I say, "So, yeah." "But seriously, I'll go talk to him if you want me to." Simon says. "I'll handle it." I say, "I'll get through it."

You're on the phone with your girlfriend

She's upset, she's going off about something that you said

Cause she don't get you humor like I do

I'm in my room it's a typical Tuesday night

I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like

And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts

She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find

That what you're looking for has been the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along so why can't you see

You belong with me

You belong with me

Walkin' the streets with you in your worn out jeans

I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be

Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself, hey isn't this easy

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town

I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down

You say you're fine I know you better than that

Hey what you doing with a girl like that

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers

She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find

That what you're looking for has been the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along so why can't you see

You belong with me

Standing by waiting at your back door

All this time how could you not know baby

You belong with me

You belong with me

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night

I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry

I know you're favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams

Think I know where you belong

Think I know it's with me

Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you

Been here all along so why can't you see

You belong with me

Standing by waiting at your back door

All this time how could you not know baby

You belong with me

You belong with me

You belong with me

Have you ever thought that just maybe

You belong with me

You belong with me


	26. Trouble in Paradise

Trouble in Paradise?

"You're sure?" Jeanette asks. "Positive." I say, "I just know that every person in this room is looking at me and thinking I'm anorexic." "Are you?" Simon asks. "Do I—" I say, "Wait. Stupid question. No, Simon, I'm not. The ADHD meds my mother swears by take away my appetite. I'm just not hungry." "I just had to know." Simon says. "You are singing with us, after all." Alvin says. "Yeah." Simon says, "We need you healthy." "Well, I am, so nothing to worry about there." I say, "Let's forget this and head to gym."

"She's not okay." Brittany says. "How do you know?" Alvin asks. "She hates gym." Brittany says, "So thus, she tries to avoid it. Now she's running for it." "It may be that Ms. Cottoni's playing something she likes." Alvin says, "Which usually means we'll hate it." "Not usually." Theodore says, looking at the gym floor, "Always." "I can't help it if I love Dodgeball." I say. Simon rolls his eyes at me. "What?" I ask, "I got good at dodging, and now I'm the last one standing, if it's saved by the bell." "Did you know?" Alvin asks. "It helps to befriend the teachers, Alvin." I say with a smile, "Now go get changed."


	27. Invisible

_Invisible_

We split into teams, the six chipmunks on my side. "Alvin, I'm counting on you. Just do it like football. You have to have my back." I say. "Why?" Jeanette asks. "Because I can't catch or throw to save my life, and before no one would have my back. That's why my team always lost." I say, "Because I needed backup I didn't have." "Because you were—" Jeanette says. "Unless you want her to be the first one out, don't say it." Simon says, "You know her." "You all know me by now, and you should know—" I say, dodging a thrown ball, "That when it comes—to Dodgeball—I—don't—space." "You used to be invisible, Sheyenne." Jeanette says, "That's why no one had your back." "Now you done it." Brittany says, looking at my face.

She can't see the way your eyes

Light up when you smile

She'll never notice how you stop and stare

Whenever she walks by

And you can't see me wanting you

The way you want her

But you are everything to me

And I just want to show you

She don't even know you

She's never gonna love you

Like I want to

And you just see right through me

But if you only knew me

We could be a beautiful miracle

Unbelievable, instead of just invisible

Yeah

There's a fire inside of you

That can't help but shine through

She's never gonna see the light

No matter what you do

And all I think about

Is how to make you think of me

And everything that we could be

And I just wanna show you

She don't even know you

She's never gonna love you

Like I want to

And you just see right through me

But if you only knew me

We could be a beautiful miracle

Unbelievable, instead of just invisible

Like shadows in a faded light

We're invisible

I just wanna open your eyes

And make you realize

I just wanna show you

She don't even know you

Baby, let me love you, let me want you

You just see right through me

But if you only knew me

We could be a beautiful miracle

Unbelievable, instead of just invisible

She can't see the way your eyes

Light up when you smile

I still manage to be one of the last two on the floor. "I told you guys, didn't I?" I ask Alvin. "You told us, and they didn't believe you." Alvin says. "No duh." I say, "Here, nail that guy for me, will ya?" We win right as the bell rings. "Boo-yah!" I say, shocking the others. "What?" I ask. "Alvin usually says that." Simon says. "Well, I'm in a good mood, that's the first time our team has won Dodgeball since middle school!" I say, "You guys are okay though, right?" "Yeah." Simon says. "Good." I say, "Dodgeball is a treat for us here at Culver." "We've seen that." Simon says.


	28. Haunted

Haunted

"Sheyenne, you seemed okay that first day—" Jeanette says in her room the following Friday, "But you're not doing so good now. Why?" "Because a person can only compensate for so long." I say, "I just hope things get better soon." "What do you mean?" Jeanette asks. "Well, man, how do I put this gently…" I say. "Put what gently?" Jeanette asks. "I act like Alvin half the time." I say, "Remember when I said it's not good to be sensitive and emotional?" "Yeah." Jeanette says. "Well, that's not the half of it. If you ask Simon, you'll find out Alvin's all over the place. An emotional roller coaster." I say, "That's me. That's me. Emotions all over the place, but still sensitive to everything."

Alvin's outside the room. "So that's why she's been acting weird lately." Alvin whispers, thinking back to the time they were on the island, '_I think I know why Dave hasn't come…because he's not even looking._' "She feels the same way I did then." Alvin whispers. "What?" Simon asks, "Are you spying on Sheyenne and Jeanette?" "Uh, it's not what you think." Alvin says, walking away from the door, "Shey needs help." "Shey?" Simon asks. "Yeah, it's a nickname." Alvin says, "Anyway, I was thinking, and I may have an idea of how to get the two back together." "How, Alvin?" Simon asks. "You need to talk to Jake. This may have been a misunderstanding, like it was with me and Dave after the kite incident." Alvin says. "Alvin, you're not usually this smart." Simon says. "What can I say?" Alvin asks, "We are identical, after all." "A fact I'll rarely admit." Simon says, "All right, I'll talk to him, but if this backfires, you're in trouble."


	29. NOT AGAIN and Bad Memories Resurfacing

NOT AGAIN!

I'm playing basketball with Briar, a friend from down the street, and Cody Wilson. The two boys I know fall on top of me. By the end of the week, I can't walk on my own. With the crutches, I can't do much. At least this time I won't have to retake gym again.

_You Find out who Your Friends Are_

Simon had done what Alvin asked him to, and he found out it was a misunderstanding. He's missing me as much as I'm missing him. However, with the issues with my foot, he hasn't seen me alone so he could tell me.

I go into school the first day with the crutches, wondering how in the world I'll get my stuff from class to class with my best friend being a chipmunk. The next thing I know, Jake's there, helping me out. "Thanks." I say. "I take it you haven't talked to Simon." Jake says. "Not really. For obvious reasons. I've barely seen Jeanette!" I say, "And that's hard. Not seeing your best friend." "And not having any help." Jake says. "Yeah." I say, "I would've been stuck there without your help." A song pops into my mind as he goes off to his own class.

You find out who your friends are

Somebody's gonna drop everything

Run out and crank up their car

Hit the gas, get there fast

Never stop to think what's in it for me

Or it's way too far

They just show on up

With that big old heart

You find out who your friends are

"Sheyenne?" Jeanette asks. "Huh?" I ask, "Oh, sorry." I say, sitting down. "You okay?" Jeanette asks. "I'm better than fine." I say, "Apparently Simon fixed things up for me." "So things are better with Jake?" Jeanette asks. "A lot better." I say, "Now if my foot would stop hurting, life would be GREAT!" "I'm sorry you're still hurting." Jeanette says. "It's not your fault." I say, "It's probably stemming from my major clumsy moment last year." "When you broke it?" Jeanette asks. "Yep." I say, "You know me."

My Birthday and Try Again

For my sixteenth birthday, I invite Crystal and the chipmunks and chipettes. It's another try at inviting people from school with my best friend.

She did it Again

I'm crying when the day's over. "Jeanette, how could she do that to me again?" I ask. "Do what?" Jeanette asks. "Walk off with a friend of mine and ignore me." I say sadly. "It's going to be all right." Jeanette says. "I hope." I say, "But why'd it have to be Brittany?"

(two in one, but this didn't happen this way!)


	30. Graduatio and Guitars

Graduation and Guitars

It's time for the seniors to graduate. Since we're just the sophomores, but still in the band, we have to go as well. "You looking forward to graduation?" Simon asks the Monday before. "It's all this _Pomp and Circumstance_, it's all this craziness, just over getting out of high school." I say, "Honestly, I'm a bit exasperated over the whole ordeal." "But you did play last year as well." Simon says, "We never have." "So, have fun. You get to do it one other time before it's you in the processional." I say, "It's my second, and I'm sick of it."

That evening, after school and homework, I go over to Dave's. I'm learning new songs, as well as country rockers I know pretty well, and Taylor Swift songs as well. The boys are literally rocking, riffing on their guitars, as well as Alvin with his voice. "I want to try something like that." I say, "All I've ever tried is the single sound. What's it like, doing that with your voice?" Alvin ignores me, he's too busy working with Dave for the tour. "All right, Sheyenne, we're leaving the day after graduation. You have to be ready to go." Dave says. "I'm going home to pack right now." I say.

He had given me the dresses they had their seamstress make for me, three like the chipettes, just knee length, a western glitz outfit for the Opry (Yes, you read right, and they're all pink), and three suits for interviews, dressy outfits for commercials, and about ten different Alvin and the Chipmunks T-shirts, as well as ten Chipettes T-shirts. The suits and concert clothes were in suit bags, hanging in my closet. They all fit perfectly. The T-shirts and about seven pairs of jeans are in my suitcase, with my eleven pairs of shoes in a carry-on bag. Fluffy, my stuffed dog, and my fleece blanket are tucked into my pillow. I'm ready. My cell charger and my activity bag are all that's left, and that's done in five minutes.

Graduation's on a Wednesday night. We're leaving early Thursday morning on a literal tour bus, which is currently in Dave's drive, waiting to be packed after we get back.

After graduation, the seven of us load the bus. then I take my pillow inside. I'm spending the night there. My meds are in Dave's possession, to keep them from the chipmunks.

We get up at five in the morning. I put on a red and white AATC T-shirt that says Pass the MIC back and L.E.I. jeans, a red hoodie Dave had provided for me (just like Alvin's) and my tennis shoes. The sleepy chipmunks come out of Alvin's room, dressed and ready. I already have my pillow re-stuffed, with a piece of fleece sticking out. "Hi, guys." I say. "Morning." Alvin says. "Simon, where are your glasses?" I ask as Simon runs into a wall. "Couldn't find them." Simon mumbles, still half asleep. "Well, I'll help you." I say, "Come on."

I dig around the table next to his bed and soon find the wayward object. I unfold them and slide them onto his face. "Better?" I ask teasingly. "Much." Simon says, catching the jovial note, "Maybe I won't run into any more walls." "Maybe, klutz." I say. "No worse than you." Simon says, "If I recall correctly, I never tripped over a step." "Point taken." I say, "But at least I can laugh about it now." "True." Simon says. "Sheyenne, come on!" Dave yells. "Sorry, I was helping Simon find his glasses." I say, "They were almost behind the bed."

(A Jeanette in pink, FYI, PRT.)


	31. Tour With Them

Tour With Them

And the tour is on! We take off for New York City after stopping for food and gas. I watch the chipmunks sleep, laughing a little when Alvin mumbles something incoherent. "What's going on back there?" Dave asks. "They talk in their sleep, too." I say, "It's kind of funny." "Just don't wake them." Dave says. "I won't." I say, glancing their way again.

We arrive in NYC two days later. It's still the last day of May, so we have a day to ourselves. I chose to run through my song again. "Sheyenne, you may want to save your voice." Dave says, "You're new to this—" "And the boys were really hoarse after the tour Ian took them on. I know." I say, "But I'm not going to go up on that stage and make a fool of myself because I can't remember the words." "I understand." Dave says, "But you don't want to lose your voice from singing every day for a month either." "Do you realize who you're talking to?" Simon asks. "Yes, Sheyenne." Dave says. "No, he means anymore I'm singing all day every day." I say, "Don't worry. I know my limits." "Sure you do." Dave says sarcastically.

We're a week in when we reach Nashville. I'm excited to put on the western glitz outfit and get out on that stage. I'm in my zone here in the country capital of the world. I'm acting like a completely different person, shocking the six and Dave. "What's come over you?" Simon asks. "What do you mean?" I ask innocently. "I mean you're going insane!" Simon says loudly. "Simon, I am not." I say, "There's times my meds can't hold back anything. This is me, the real me." Simon rolls his eyes. "This is going to end bad." Simon mutters. "You forget I'm the careless man's careful daughter." I say, "But if I wasn't wearing these pink cowgirl boots, I'd warn you ahead of time that my shoes could fly off."

I hear singing the second I walk in. "Oh, my—guys, that sounds like Brooks and Dunn!" I say, trying to see who's out on stage, "It is!" "Good." Dave says, "Now calm down." "Sorry." I say, "My bad." I sit on the floor and watch the duo, thinking back to when I was eleven as they finish singing _Honky-Tonk Girl_ and start _Boot-Scooting Boogie_. "Sheyenne?" Jeanette asks. She's wearing a bejeweled jean skirt and a purple bejeweled-and-glittered top, the same thing as her sisters and I, just a different color. "What is it?" I ask, opening my eyes. "What were you thinking of?" Jeanette asks. "Something crazy from when I was eleven." I say, "Crazy but sad at the same time." "What was it?" Jeanette asks. "Talent night at a weekend grief camp the year after my grandmother died." I say, "One of the girls did some crazy dance to this song."

"Guys, we have to be out there in five minutes!" Dave says suddenly. "We're ready!" Alvin replies rudely. "Alvin." Dave says. "Dave, you could go a little easier on the boy. You're starting to remind me of my birthfather." I say, "With me, that is." "So you admit it?" Simon asks. "Half the time I don't deserve it." I say, "Half the time it's just a misunderstanding on HIS part. But yet I still get it on a regular basis." "Well, they're back, so you boys get out there." Dave says, standing in the wings. I still don't sing for a while, so I take my brand new autograph book around the dressing rooms. I catch the duo right after they come back off stage. After they sing, I find Dave and the chipmunks. The boys are back, so I set it on the ground in front of them. That's when I notice the chipettes are just starting, and they're singing one I know very well.

(Brittany)

I Hope you never lose your sense of wonder

You get your fill to eat

But always keep that hunger

May you never take one single breath for granted

God forbid love ever leave you empty handed

I Hope you still feel small

When you stand beside the ocean

Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens

Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance

And when you get the chance to sit it out or dance

I hope you dance

I hope you dance

(Eleanor)

I Hope you never fear those mountains in the distance

Never settle for the path of least resistance

Living might mean taking chances

But they're worth taking

Loving might be a mistake

But it's worth making

Don't let some hellbent heart

Leave you bitter

When you come close to selling out

Reconsider

Give the heavens above

More than just a passing glance

And when you get the chance to sit it out or dance

I hope you dance

(Jeanette)(Time is a real and constant motion always)

I hope you dance

(Jeanette)(Rolling us along)

I hope you dance

(Jeanette)(Tell me who)

I hope you dance

(Jeanette)(Wants to look back on your youth and wonder)

(Jeanette)(Where those years have gone)

(Jeanette)

I hope you still feel small

When you stand beside the ocean

Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens

Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance

(Brittany and Eleanor)

And when you get the chance to sit it out or dance

Dance

I hope you dance

I hope you dance

(Jeanette)(Time is a real and constant motion always)

I hope you dance

(Jeanette)(Rolling us along)

I hope you dance

(Jeanette)(Tell me who)

(Jeanette)(Wants to look back on their youth and wonder)

I hope you dance

(Jeanette)(Where those years have gone)

(Jeanette)(Tell me who)

I hope you dance

(Jeanette)(Wants to look back on their youth and wonder)

(Jeanette)(Where those years have gone)

"Ian said if I wanted to be a star, I shouldn't ask for autographs, but sign them myself." Brittany says. "But I'm not a star." I say, "I'm not even sure I want this as my life yet." "Well, I'll sign, but I have to get back out there." Brittany says, taking a pink ink pen from Dave.

I wander off again while she performs. I manage to make it back in time to hear Jeanette and Eleanor sing.

She was in the backyard

They say it was a little past nine  
When her prince pulled up

A white pickup truck  
Her folks shoulda seen it comin'

It was only just a matter of time  
Plenty old enough

And you can't stop love  
She stuck a note on the screen door

"Sorry but I got to go"  
That was all she wrote

Her mama's heart was broke  
That was all she wrote

So the story goes

Now her daddy's in the kitchen

Starin' out the window  
Scratchin' and a rackin' his brains  
How could 18 years just up and walk away  
Our little pony-tailed girl growed up to be a woman  
Now she's gone in the blink of an eye  
She left the suds in the bucket  
And the clothes hangin' out on the line

Now don't you wonder what the preacher's gonna preach about Sunday morn  
Nothin' quite like this has happened here before  
Well he must have been a looker

Smooth talkin' son of a gun  
For such a grounded girl

To just up and run  
Course you can't fence time

And you can't stop love

Now all the biddy's in the beauty shop gossip goin' non-stop  
Sippin' on pink lemonade  
How could 18 years just up and walk away  
Our little pony-tailed girl growed up to be a woman  
Now she's gone in the blink of an eye  
She left the suds in the bucket  
And the clothes hangin' out on the line

She's got her pretty little bare feet hangin' out the window  
And they're headin' up to Vegas tonight  
How could 18 years just up and walk away  
Our little pony-tailed girl growed up to be a woman  
Now she's gone in the blink of an eye  
She left the suds in the bucket  
And the clothes hangin' out on the line

They announce me. I stand up on shaky knees. '_This is it. I'm in the big leagues now. The Opry! I'm_ _singing on the opry stage…eek! This is so scary! But I can do it!_'

It's a long way from Star, Mississippi

To the big stage I'm singing on tonight

And sometimes the butterflies still get me

When I'm in the spotlight

And some people seem to think that I've changed

That I'm different than I was back then

But in my soul

I know that I'm the same way that I've really always been

Cause a Mississippi girl don't change her ways

Just cause everybody knows her name

Ain't big-headed from a little bit of fame

I still like wearing my old ball cap

Running my kids around piggyback

They might know me all around the world

But y'all, I'm still a Mississippi girl

Well, I spent a few weeks in California

They put my face on a big movie screen

But that don't mean I've forgotten where I came from

That's just me, chasing dreams

Cause a Mississippi girl don't change her ways

Just cause everybody knows her name

Ain't big-headed from a little bit of fame

I still like wearing my old ball cap

Running my kids around piggyback

They might know me all around the world

But y'all, I'm still a Mississippi girl

Cause a Mississippi girl don't change her ways

Just cause everybody knows her name

Ain't big-headed from a little bit of fame

I still like wearing my old ball cap

Running my kids around piggyback

They might know me all around the world

But y'all, I'm still a Mississippi girl

Yeah, a Mississippi girl

Mississippi girl

Mississippi girl, yeah

I walk off the stage, all smiles. Even the star that originally sang the song loved it. I hand the book to Jeanette and Eleanor so they can sign it, then the eight of us head out to the bus. after I change into my pajamas, I join the others. "Anyone know Tennessee's state song?" I ask rhetorically. "It's Rocky Top." Simon says. "I KNOW that." I say, annoyed, "That was rhetorical. I meant does anyone else know the words or am I singing alone?"

Wish that I was on ol' rocky top

Down in the Tennessee hills

Ain't no smoggy smoke on rocky top

Ain't no telephone bills

Once I had a girl on rocky top

Half bear the other half cat

Wild as a mink but sweet as soda pop

I still dream about that

Rocky top you'll always be

Home sweet home to me

Good ol' rocky top

Rocky top Tennessee

Rocky top Tennessee

Once two strangers climbed ol' rocky top

Looking for a moonshine still

Strangers ain't come down from rocky top

Recon they never will

Corn won't grow at all on rocky top

Dirt's too rocky by far

That's why all the folks on rocky top

Get their corn from a jar

Rocky top you'll always be

Home sweet home to me

Good ol' rocky top

Rocky top Tennessee

Rocky top Tennessee

I've had years of cramped up city life

Trapped like a duck in a pen

All I know is it's a pity life

Can't be simple again

Rocky top you'll always be

Home sweet home to me

Good ol' rocky top

Rocky top Tennessee

Rocky top Tennessee

Rocky top Tennessee

"I don't want to go through the mountains." Jeanette whispers. "Jen, they're not scary. We're going through Kentucky, right Dave?" I ask. "Yes, Sheyenne." Dave says, rolling his eyes. "Jeanette, I'm a hillbilly. I may be scared of heights, but I love the mountains." I say, "It feels like home to me, and don't you start, Alvin." "What?" Alvin asks. "We'll sing that one later." I say, turning to the others, "Boondocks."

Finally the last day of the tour comes around. I'm just as excited as I was at the opry, except I have a picture on me on the opry stage for my mother, after I get it copied so I have one for my scrapbook. They're tired, but I'm shocking everyone by being as full of energy as I was at the start. "How do you do it?" Alvin asks. "Simple. I've always worked well on little sleep." I say, "I've always had trouble sleeping, so I got used to it, and now I don't need a lot. Ask my mother and she'll tell you the same thing I just did."

I watch them sing this time. When it's my turn, I head out onto the stage to sing another one of my favorites. '_This is it! You're singing on the same stage they sang on years ago with Ian. This is your dream. Go out there and shock the world!_'

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh every day of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you

The audience applauds. Now people are coming up to me, asking if I'm going to be putting anything out any time soon. "Jen, I'm only fifteen." I say. "Taylor Swift was fourteen, and she's still singing." Jeanette says. "She's different. She can write songs for teens." I say. "We have connections." Jeanette says. "You—you know Taylor Swift?" I ask. "No, but we know how to get her out to meet you." Jeanette says. "And we're celebrities." Simon says, "If you want to meet her, we're able to accomplish that." "How?" I ask. "We have our ways." Alvin says smugly. "Alvin, wipe that look off your face." Dave says. "Dave." I say.

"Ryan!" Alvin says excitedly. "Hey, A-man." Ryan says, "Did you still get to play at your new school?" "Yeah!" Alvin says. "They won every game he was in." I say. "Who's this?" Ryan asks. "A friend from school." Jeanette says. "More like our neighbor." Alvin says. "But she is a friend." Simon says, "Don't put your ego over your friends." "I'm okay with it." I say, "Just knowing him is enough for me." "But you shouldn't have to be." Simon says. "They invited me out to sing with them." I say, "And I'm Jeanette's friend, and I live across the street from them." "Ryan Edwards." Ryan says. "Sheyenne Merritt." I say.

We soon finish and head back to the bus. "So what's your connection?" I ask. "Dave has her number. We've never met her, but we have the chance to." Jeanette says, "And If you want to put out your own album, maybe she can help you." "Maybe I'll have Dave call her." I say, "But we'll have to do this somewhere private." "How about your house?" Jeanette asks. "Maybe, Jen, maybe." I say, smiling widely. We arrive back home four days later.

(1: I'm from Indiana, not Mississippi)


	32. Christmas in July

Christmas in July

It's July. We spend most of the month camping in our new seasonal camper. Near the end of the month, I decide to ask Mom something. "Mom, could we take the six up this week for Christmas in July?" I ask. "It's up to Dave." Mom says, "And are you sure you want to take all of them?" "We'll be able to win. Briar and I will decorate, take some lights up there, and some garland, some holly, Christmas music, a tree and ornaments, we'll win for sure." I say, "Especially with the chipmunks." "They're my family, not decorations." Dave says behind me. "I didn't mean as decorations, I meant, they're a holiday icon around here because of your song. If we have Alvin and the chipmunks in the picture when they take it, we'll win for sure." I say, explaining myself.

"They can go, but you have to keep an eye on them." Dave says. "Will do, Dave." I say with a smile, "It's this weekend. Make sure they bring swimsuits." "Swimsuits?" Dave asks. "There's a pool." I say, "And pack extra outfits, as well. You never know what they could get into." "Will do." Dave says, "Actually, you want to tell them?" "Duh." I say.

I walk in the door with Dave. "Hi, guys!" I say. They swarm around me. "Guys, careful!" I yell. "Sorry." They all say. "I get that you missed me, but still!" I say, laughing, "Why don't you settle down. I have to ask you guys something." "What is it?" Theodore asks. "I want to know if you want to come to our camper with us this weekend. They're celebrating Christmas in July, and, well, we may be able to win the decorating contest." I say. "Yes we do!" Alvin says. "Why don't you give the others a chance to answer?" Dave asks, "Simon?" "Of course we want to go, Dave." Simon says. "I told you they were a holiday icon around here, and I wasn't kidding." I whisper. "What?" Simon asks.

"We're all, well, you guys, Briar, and I, anyway, are going to decorate the day we get there, then when they come around to take the pictures, if you guys are visible, being a holiday icon, you may just help us win." I say, "And you can blame Dave and _Chipmunk Christmas_ for that one." "Why me?" Dave asks. "You wrote the song!" I say, "Sheesh. Adults can be so dense sometimes. Well, we're leaving in two days, and, after that tour, you guys could use a vacation."

Two days later, I head across the street to pick them up. "Guys, just a pointer, no one goes on top of any buildings. My brother's taking an RC plane, so just a warning." I say. "Alvin may try to." Simon says. "Well, Alvin may have to stay with my mother." I say. The next day we decorate the camper. We end up winning the contest, thanks to the chipmunks and chipettes.


	33. School Resumes and He's Still Here

School Resumes and he's Still Here

We head back to school in the fall. The first person I see that morning is Jake. "Glad to see you." I say. "You too." Jake says. "I need to go get my schedule, but I'll see you at lunch?" I say. "Sure." Jake says. "Later." I say, heading toward the office.

"Wow, that was awkward." Alvin says. "Yeah. To put it gently." I say, "Sheesh. Love sucks sometimes." "Uh, Shey?" Simon says, "We still need our schedules." "Oh, oops." I say, "Sorry. Let's go."

English 11

Physics

Computers

Band

Lunch

Choir

Algebra 2

Spanish 3

English 11

Physics

Computers

Band

Lunch

Choir

Algebra 2

Spanish 3

English 11

Physics

Computers

Band

Lunch

Choir

Algebra 2

Spanish 3

English 11

Physics

Computers

Band

Lunch

Choir

Algebra 2

Spanish 3

English 11

Physics

Computers

Band

Lunch

Choir

Algebra 2

Spanish 3

English 11

Physics

Computers

Band

Lunch

Choir

Algebra 2

Spanish 3

English 11

Physics

Computers

Band

Lunch

Choir

Algebra 2

Spanish 3

"Ugh." I say. "What?" Simon asks. "Algebra again!" I say, obviously annoyed, "I hate Algebra!" "I do to, and I'm not complaining." Jeanette says. "Sorry." I say, "So what do we have on Swift?" "Dave called, and she'll be out in a couple weeks. She's just getting back from a tour, and she needs rest." Jeanette says. "I get that." I say, laughing, "I didn't sleep on tour, but it took me weeks to finally get over the exhaustion after I got back." "Huh. And you said you don't need to sleep." Alvin says. "HEY!" I yell in his direction, "I know, it's weird, but true. I can stay up for a month, but then I crash, and sleep for forever."

"I can imagine." Simon says, "Any time I woke up you were either staring at us or playing your game." "Yeah. Sorry about the staring." I say. "Wait, you got us into choir?" Brittany asks. "Yep. As was my plan." I say, "I wanted to rejoin choir when I had the time." "And you—" Brittany asks. "I had the time." I say, "It's just that I may end up being a star as well soon enough, and, well, I'm a bit nervous." "We were at first too." Eleanor says. "Yeah." Jeanette says, "It's normal, Sheyenne." "I know." I say, "Man, do I know."


	34. Sparks Fly

Sparks Fly

We head to lunch. "Shey?" Jeanette asks. "Jen, if I go crazy, stop me." I say softly. "Why?" Jeanette asks. "Because love is crazy." I say, "And all I can think about is him. I don't want to do anything stupid." "Because you don't want to lose him." Jeanette says. "Yeah." I say, looking toward the table, "I could be as good as Taylor Swift at writing songs if I could only get my emotions out good on paper."

"Don't think about it." Jeanette says, "Just think about things you want to tell her about in your life for these songs." "And let her write them." I finish, "Yeah, good idea. Um, I'm going to the library. He's probably not going to be very happy, but if I don't distract myself, I'll go crazy." "We wouldn't want that." Jeanette says. "I know, Jen, I know." I say, "I'll be right back."

I run to the library and pick up a couple Caroline B. Cooney books. "What'd you get?" Jeanette asks. "Suspense books. I can't help it." I say, "I'll go put these up and get my lunch."

After lunch, we go into the gym, since it's raining, and watch our classmates play basketball. "Why did you ask me to stop you if you went crazy?" Jeanette asks. "Because, love is crazy, and, well, I'm kind of scared." I say. "Of falling in love?" Jeanette asks. "Of falling in general, but, yeah." I say. "Me too." Jeanette says, "Did I ever tell you Brittany pushed me off a moving vehicle once?" "No, why did she?" I ask. "Ian. It was the back of the rented limo. Alvin saved us." Jeanette says, "I heard there was going to be another movie." "Well, knowing you guys personally, it's a bit crazy, but, I want to see it." I say. "Well, it will give you a bit of insight on our freshman year." Jeanette says.

"Maybe I can get Jake to come." I say. "Maybe I can drop a few hints and get him to ask you when it gets to theaters." Jeanette says. "Thanks." I say, "Junior prom is coming up." "I know." Jeanette says, "Who do you want to go with?" "Who do you think?" I ask, "Jake!" "I just hope Simon asks me." Jeanette says, "He seems a bit distracted lately." "Want me to talk to him?" I ask. "I'm not sure how you'll get him to open up, but sure." Jeanette says. "I'll be right back." I say.

I walk across the gym to the lone blue-clad chipmunk. "Simon, what's going on?" I ask. "It's nothing." Simon says, sounding downhearted. "It doesn't sound like nothing." I say, "Come on, let's go to the library." I walk to the library with Simon on my shoulder. "You can tell me, okay? I'm here for you." I say. For the first time in a long time, Simon breaks down and cries. "Si?" I ask gently, putting my hand on his back. He shrugs me off.

I start singing softly. " There you are, giving up the fight; Here I am, begging you to try; Talk to me, let me in; But you just put your wall back up again; Oh, when's it gonna end; How far do I have to go to make you understand? " I say, sighing softly, "How far do I have to go? To the moon?" "Please, don't go there." Simon whispers, "Jen needs you." "I didn't mean literally." I say, "Just tell me." "I can't, I just—I can't." Simon says, "I can't tell you." Simon turns away and cleans his glasses off. "Simon?" I ask. He turns back to me and puts them back on. "What is it?" Simon asks. "Can you just answer one question?" I ask. "Fine." Simon says, sighing.

"I just want to know if you're sick, Simon. This isn't like you, and I'm starting to get worried." I say softly, "I'm not going to tell Jeanette, I just want to know. Just let the wall down. I'm not an enemy, I'm not a bully, I'm just a worried friend." "Sort of." Simon whispers. "What?" I ask. "I said sort of." Simon says again. I reach over and pick up the tiny chipmunk, and he actually allows it. I pull him in close and hold him. "Oh, Simon." I whisper softly, "What's wrong with you?" Simon mumbles something incoherent. "Say what?" I ask, leaning him back. "Dave's trying to find another doctor. He wants a second opinion." Simon says. "Why didn't he keep you home?" I ask. "Because he didn't think it was too major." Simon says. "But you're scared." I say, "Apparently extremely scared."

"Why don't I talk to Dave?" I ask, "It may be something minor, nothing to worry about." "Then again, it could be major." Simon says. "I get why you're scared, Simon. I'm the same way." I say, "But we'll figure this out, sooner or later."

A bee flies into the window at Dave's house, and stings Simon. within seconds, he can't breathe. It scares Simon even more than it does Dave.

"Allergy." I say suddenly. "Huh?" Simon asks. "Anaphylaxis. A severe allergic reaction." I say, "I just saw something I want to prevent. I'm calling Dave." "You figured it out?" Simon asks. "Not exactly, not on my own, er, yes!" I say, "But don't pin it on me, I just saw it."

Two days later, I'm over at Dave's house. As I had seen, the bee flies in. As scared as I am of them, I know what's going to happen if that thing stings Simon, so I react. I grab Simon and shove him under the couch, and the bee gets me. "Why did you do that?" Dave asks. "I saw something, Dave. I had to prevent it." I say, "Could you help me here?" "Sure." Dave says, "But what did you see?" "Anaphylaxis." I say, sighing, "Just don't let this out to my mother. She'll say I'm crazy, but I know I'm not. This has happened twice now."

"Well, I'll find someone to take him to." Dave says. "You almost had to take him to the ER." I say, "If I hadn't thrown him under the couch, he would have stopped breathing." "How did you—" Alvin asks. "I'm smart, okay? Not as smart as Simon by a long shot, but I am smart." I say, "I know things. Dave, he may be allergic to a lot of other stings, too. Watch him, and call me if anything happens." "Why?" Dave asks. "I'm starting to think about Med school." I say, "These next two years are the most important ever in high school."


	35. Meeting With Swift

Meeting with Swift

A couple days later, a Saturday, I'm sitting on Dave's couch, holding Taylor Swift's _Fearless_ album, looking over _You Belong With Me_ when she knocks on the door. I'm wearing my L.E.I. jeans, a pink and brown top and a denim jacket with my pink cowgirl boots, which I've worn every chance I could get since Dave had to special order them.

Dave lets her in. I look toward the purple-clad chipette next to me nervously. "You'll do great!" Jeanette says, "You've been looking forward to this for weeks!" "I-I know, but now I'm actually going to meet her, Jen." I say, "What if I mess up?" "Sheyenne, you sang this on key, without the music, in the cafeteria at school. You can do this." Jeanette says. "Thanks, Jen." I say as Taylor Swift comes around the corner.

I turn around and see her. "Oh, my—sorry. I live across the street from the chipmunks and chipettes, and I still get star-struck. I'm sorry." I say. "Dave said you wanted to talk with me?" Taylor asks. "Uh, yeah." I say, "The Chipmunks and Chipettes had me singing with them on their tour back in June, and people were asking me if I was going to put out an album of my own. Dave's got too much on his hands, I was wondering if maybe we could work together, get a few songs ready." "Okay." Taylor says, pulling out her notebook, "I have a few here, maybe you can pick some you like."

"That's a good idea. It may be a bit hard, I always loved your songs." I say. I end up picking _Mine_, _Back to December_, _Mean_, _Never Grow Up_, _Enchanted_, _Better than Revenge_, _Innocent_, _Haunted_, _Ours_, and _Long Live_. "You thinking about cutting any?" Taylor suddenly asks. "Every day, when I'm singing at school, in my room, with Jeanette,…" I say, "I have to look at what we have, though." "She sang one on stage at school. That's why we asked her to join us." Jeanette says boldly (because she's so shy). I look through those and pick _A Place in this World_, _Stay Beautiful_, _I'm Only Me When I'm With You_, _Invisible_, _Perfectly Good Heart_, _Fifteen_, _White Horse_, _You Belong With Me_, _Breathe_, _Tell Me Why_, _You're Not Sorry_, _The Best Day_, and _Change_.

"So, which one did you sing at school?" Taylor asks. "You mean at the concert or just because?" I ask. "At the concert." Taylor says. "Change." I say, "Because these guys really changed my life. I was about to throw in the towel and leave Culver when they moved in. Now, I have friends, I have fans, they're practically begging me to join Drama Club again, it was the night things changed…" "Don't sing it." Jeanette says, "Remember, we were working on a different one." "I know." I say. "Which one?" Taylor asks. "One I sang in the cafeteria when my now boyfriend, then crush, was talking to someone else on valentine's day." I say, "Now that I think about it, it's embarrassing, but…" "But I've done that too." Jeanette says.

"You—what?!" I ask, shocked. "I sang a song in the cafeteria." Jeanette says, "That's why I didn't stop you." "So you let me embarrass myself." I say, "Sorry, Taylor." "It's all right." Taylor says, "Let's hear that song."

You're on the phone with your girlfriend

She's upset, she's going off about something that you said

Cause she don't get you humor like I do

I'm in my room it's a typical Tuesday night

I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like

And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts

She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find

That what you're looking for has been the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along so why can't you see

You belong with me

You belong with me

Walkin' the streets with you in your worn out jeans

I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be

Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself, hey isn't this easy

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town

I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down

You say you're fine I know you better than that

Hey what you doing with a girl like that

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers

She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find

That what you're looking for has been the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along so why can't you see

You belong with me

Standing by waiting at your back door

All this time how could you not know baby

You belong with me

You belong with me

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night

I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry

I know you're favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams

Think I know where you belong

Think I know it's with me

Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you

Been here all along so why can't you see

You belong with me

Standing by waiting at your back door

All this time how could you not know baby

You belong with me

You belong with me

You belong with me

Have you ever thought that just maybe

You belong with me

You belong with me

"That's good." Taylor says, "All right, let's do this!" "Do what?" I ask. "I'll leave the music for the songs you chose here with Dave. You practice every day, I'll get with my manager and we'll set everything up." Taylor says, "We'll even figure out everything for a recording contract." "Sheyenne, you're one of us!" Brittany squeals. "Well, not yet, Britt." I say, "You know why I chose fifteen?" "No, why?" Taylor asks. "I have a friend named Abbi who used to live behind me, and there's the girl who both dated the boy on the football team and gave everything she had to said boy. He's still with her, though." I say, "Where is he, anyway?" "He's in our room." Brittany says, "Did Dave tell you Claire's coming out?" "No, he didn't, and thank you for telling me that." I say, "Now, we're a bit busy, Britt." "Sorry." Brittany says. Taylor decides to sing fifteen.

You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors

It's the morning of your very first day

You say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while

Try and stay out of everybody's way

It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here

For the next four years four years in this town

Hoping one of those senior boys will look at you and say

You know I haven't seen you around here before

Cause when you're fifteen and

Somebody tells you they love you

You're gonna believe them

And when you're fifteen

Feeling like

There's nothing to figure out

Count to ten, take it in

This is life before you know who you're gonna be

Fifteen

You sit in class next to a red-head named Abigail

And soon enough you're best friends

Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool

We'll be out of here as soon as we can

And then you're on your very first

Date and he's got a car

And you're feeling like flying

And you're mama's waiting up and you're thinking he's the one

And you're dancing round your room when the night ends

When the night ends

Cause when you're fifteen and

Somebody tells you they love you

You're gonna believe them

And when you're fifteen and your first kiss

In your life you'll do things greater than

Dating the boy on the football team

I didn't know it at fifteen

When all you wanted was to be wanted

Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now

Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday

But I realized some bigger dreams of mine

And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy

Who changed his mind and we both cried

Cause when you're fifteen and

Somebody tells you they love you

You're gonna believe them

And when you're fifteen don't

Forget to look before you fall

I've found time can heal most anything

And you just might find who you're supposed to be

I didn't know who I was supposed to be

At fifteen

La la la la la…la la la la la…la la la la la

You're very first day

Take a deep breath girl

Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors

Jeanette sighs dreamily. "Jen?" I ask, "Earth to Jeanette!" "Oops. Sorry." Jeanette says. "What were you thinking about?" I ask. "Our old school." Jeanette says, "He may not have been a senior, but the first time I saw Simon…" "I know. Seeing Jake again was the same way for me." I say, "But the look before you fall…if only I had paid attention, I wouldn't have broken my foot."

"I knew who I was supposed to be before I started high school." Jeanette says, "But you were a sophomore when we met you, and you had quit choir to get your other classes squeezed in, and you were about to give up." "Give up on what?" Taylor asks. "Culver High School. Jake. Fitting in. Being accepted for who I am. You name it." I say, "And there were times when I was younger that if I had just written things down, I'd have five or six of my own, but now, I got nothing." "How old were you?" Jeanette asks. "Nine. Before I met Abbi. Before Mam died. Back when I was just a goofy, wild kid." I say, "Jeanette, I got stuck in a tree. I climbed the tree and couldn't get down. That's the kind of stupid stuff I used to do on a regular basis."

"You know who introduced me to Taylor's music in the first place?" I ask. "No." Jeanette says. "Abbi." I say, "She's the one who introduced me to Taylor with _Teardrops on my Guitar_. We were ten, and I still—you're my favorite country singer." "What about us?" Alvin asks. "I said country, goofball!" I say, "Taylor, Brittany's boyfriend, Alvin Seville himself." "He-he's in—" Taylor asks. "Yes, Taylor, he is. Has been since his freshman year out in California." I say, checking my watch, "Mom's probably getting worried. I was supposed to be home ten minutes ago. Bye, guys!" "I'll see you in a month!" Taylor yells as I run out the door.

"Sheyenne, you're late." Mom says. "I know." I say, "But I'm getting a recording contract!" "What?" Mom asks. "Taylor Swift came out here, just to talk to me! She left music with Dave, and she wants me to go out to Nashville next month!" I say, "She's even going to talk to her manager and get me a recording contract. She's going to write for both of us!" "Wow. All because the chipmunks next door." Mom says, "How are you getting out there?" "Flying, probably. Meeting her in Nashville." I say, "Britt was right. I'm a star."


	36. My Own Record

My own Record

The CD comes in the mail as they had promised. "Wow. I actually did it." I whisper. It's Saturday, so I run over to Dave's house with the CD in my hand. "Hey, Sheyenne." Dave says, "I was just about to call you." "Well, no need there." I say, "I wanted to show you guys this." The six crowd around me as I set it on the ground in front of them.

"So, anyway, what were you going to call me for?" I ask. "I was going to tell you that I have decided to manage you. You're right across the street,…" Dave says. "You're better than Ian,…" I say. "That's true." Simon says, "NOW she's one of us." "Huh?" I ask, "Who besides Brittany said I was one of you before?" "Alvin, on Wednesday." Simon says. "The day before we went to Nashville." I say, "Next time I do that, I want to cut from others. Taylor's going to be my writer, so I need to find other songs I like before we do this again." "Which won't be during school next time." Dave says. "Good move." I say, "It's five years, but I can still go to college, it'll actually end when I get out of college, now that I think about it."

"So how much did you get?" Alvin asks. "That's really rude, Alvin." Simon says. "It's all right." I say, "And a lot, Alvin. A LOT!" "What is a lot to you?" Alvin asks. "Um, hang on." I say, using the calculator on my phone, "Crap, you're gonna hate me." "Why?" Dave asks. "Because I'm making more per month than they are." I say, "They make $20,000 per month, according to Simon." "So how much was your contract for?" Dave asks, now just as curious as the others. "$166,667 per month for five years." I say, "Which ends up as a total of $10,000,000 at the end of the five years." "Wow." Alvin says, "That's what you get with a solo career?" "Don't even think about it." I say, "I love the group."

1. A Place in this World

2. Stay Beautiful

3. I'm Only me when I'm with You

4. Invisible

5. Perfectly Good Heart

6. Fifteen

7. White Horse

8. You Belong with Me

9. Breathe

10. Tell me Why

11. You're Not Sorry

12. The Best Day

13. Change

14. Mine

15. Back to December

16. Mean

17. The Story of Us

18. Never Grow Up

19. Enchanted

20. Better Than Revenge

21. Innocent

22. Haunted

23. Long Live

24. Ours

"Sheyenne, you make more than all six chipmunks combined." Dave says. "I SO didn't know that." I say, "I have a calculator, you know." "So, when does it come out?" Alvin asks. "They tell me nothing." I say, "I guess they think I'm your average ditsy blonde. I may be blonde, but I'm not stupid. And anyway, I've noticed it's got more red in it lately." "But you are—" Jeanette says. "Spacy, unfocused, absent-minded, need I go on?" I ask, "So is Taylor, and she knows." "Huh?" Brittany asks. "Cold as You. And you come away with a great little story of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you." I say, "And I'm a dreamer, and I'm proud to admit that."

"We're going to my Aunt's church tomorrow, if you want to come." I say, "It starts at six, so I'll come get them at 5:30 if they want to." Jeanette and Simon agree right away, Theodore and Eleanor take a couple minutes, but Alvin and Brittany say nothing. I know why, though. Their daughter. "Think about it." I say, "I'll come over tomorrow afternoon and ask you again."


	37. New Places, Old Faces

New Places, Old Faces

Alvin and Brittany agree to go after all. I go over at 5:30 to get them. We leave my house at fifteen till six. "What's wrong?" Jeanette asks. "I-I don't do well with new places." I say. "Me neither." Jeanette says. "Maybe you'll make a friend." Theodore says. "Maybe, but I don't really know." I say, "I usually try to stay invisible." "Sheyenne, you're a star now. You can't stay invisible." Alvin says. "I know that, sheesh." I say, "But in a church, I should be able to. I always have before." "But now—" Simon says. "I'm a star, and I need to act like one." I say, "And I am, Simon."

We walk in the doors. I look into the sanctuary and see a trio standing in front, practicing a song. I look at them and realize one's about my age, one's maybe a little older, and one's probably their mother. I slide into the pew with my aunt and parents and watch people come in. I feel like I recognize someone, but I don't know how. After church I walk up to her.

"Hey. Sheyenne Merritt." I say. "What?" The girl asks. "I feel like I've seen you before, but I don't remember meeting you." I say. "Uh, okay." She says. "In a dream…but it was more like a nightmare now that I think of it…" I say. "Uh, that's great." She says. the chipmunks join me in this confusing conversation. "Hey, guys. This is, uh…" I say. "Violet." She says, "Uh, why do you have chipmunks?" "Dave Seville moved in across the street." I say, pointing to each one, "Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor." "Haven't you heard of us?" Alvin asks. "I saw your first movie." Violet says. "There is only one." Simon says. "Sheyenne's one of us." Brittany says. "What?" Violet asks. "I made an album. Britt, sheesh." I say, "She meant I'm becoming a star." "We go to Culver High." Eleanor says randomly. "Culver's bad at soccer." Violet says even more randomly. "Guys, we'd better go before Mom and Dad leave without us." I say, "Come on."

(Hint: the girl in this part, name changed, is my best friend. and, if it seems weird, we wrote it together.)


	38. Thanksgiving and Previews

Thanksgiving and Previews

They join us for thanksgiving again, at my birthparents house. "So, what did Jake think about your rise to stardom?" Simon asks. "I-I didn't tell him." I say, "What if he stops liking me because I'm a singer now?" "I don't think he's going to walk out on you." Jeanette says. "You never know." I say, "He did once before." "I know." Jeanette says. "So, when's this movie coming out?" I ask. "We don't know." Simon says, "We're the stars, and they haven't told us anything." "We'll find out sooner or later." I say, "They're usually Christmas movies."

The next day I find out. I'm watching a Spongebob special, and a preview pops up. I usually ignore commercials in general, but this one grabs my attention. I hear a now familiar squeaky voice. I'm so tied up in the preview I don't pay attention to the date it comes out. I do freak out a little, because I had said they had to make one, and they made one.


	39. Christmas

Christmas

We celebrate Christmas together this year. Dave takes us to the Moris on Christmas eve, with Clairina, for a televised concert. I'm so nervous, I'm literally shaking. I'm wearing a new velvet dress he had gotten me. It's practically floor length, red with a slightly flared skirt, and covered in a glitter design. The chipettes are wearing velvet dresses in the boy's colors, and the boys are wearing their dress shirts in the same colors, with white ties. They do four each, but I get five, and a two-day trip to California to record Christmas music for another album, due to come out the next year.

Dave introduces the boys, and they go out to sing their familiar Christmas song, along with three others.

Christmas, Christmas time is near

Time for toys and time for cheer

We've been good but we can't last

Hurry, Christmas, hurry fast

Want a plane that loops the loop

Me, I want a hula hoop

We can hardly stand the wait

Please, Christmas, don't be late

The three come back to the wings to prepare for the next song. "For the first time, we've decided to bring a serious note to our usual Christmas concert." Dave says, "We've worked on this for a long time. _The Christmas Shoes_." "I-I'm not sure I can do this." Simon whispers. Dave had been working with Simon, who has the lowest voice of the three, on this one. "Simon, if I can go out there alone, you can sing lead for one song." I say, "I have faith in you. All you can do is go out there and do your best. You're Simon Seville. You've done this your whole life. I'm the one who should be terrified. I have to go out there alone." Simon sighs and heads toward the stage. "Simon." I say. He turns to me. "There's this one rhyme they put on the Culver T-shirts. 'Good, better, best, never let it rest, until your good is better, and your better is best.'" I say, "Remember that. And do your best." He smiles back at me, then joins his brothers in the wings. They walk out together.

(Simon)

It was almost Christmas time

There I stood in another line

Tryin' to buy that last gift or two

Not really in the Christmas mood

Standin' right in front of me was a

Little boy waiting anxiously

Pacin' 'round like little boys do

And in his hands he held

A pair of shoes

And his clothes were worn and old

He was dirty from head to toe

But when it came his time to pay

I couldn't believe what I heard him say

(All)

Sir, I wanna buy these shoes

For my mama, please

It's Christmas eve and these shoes are just her size

Could you hurry, sir

Daddy says there's not much time

You see

She's been sick for quite a while and I

Know these shoes will make her smile and I

Want her to look beautiful

If mama meets Jesus tonight

(Simon)

They counted pennies for what seemed like years

Then the cashier said, son there's not enough here

He searched his pockets frantic'lly

Then he turned and he looked at me

He said, mama made Christmas good at our house

Though most years she just did without

Tell me, sir, what am I gonna do

Somehow I've gotta buy her these Christmas shoes

So I laid the money down

I just had to help him out

And I'll never forget the look on his face when he said

Mama's gonna look so good

(All)

Sir, I wanna buy these shoes

For my mama, please

It's Christmas eve and these shoes are just her size

Could you hurry, sir

Daddy says there's not much time

You see

She's been sick for quite a while and I

Know these shoes will make her smile and I

Want her to look beautiful

If mama meets Jesus tonight

(Theodore)

I want her to look beautiful

If mama meets Jesus tonight

Back to the wings. "That was amazing, Simon." I say, "I knew you could do it, and it's one of my favorite songs, too." "Really?" Simon asks. "Favorite Christmas movie, too." I say, "Since I don't consider your movies Christmas movies and all." I move further backstage and get a bit goofy, Christmas style. "We three kings of orient are/tried to smoke a rubber cigar/it was loaded and exploded…" I sing, laughing the entire time. "Sheyenne, you're in rare form." Jeanette says, laughing at me. "I know." I say, "But you can blame my mother for that one." "O-kay." Brittany says, "Sheyenne, you're worse than Alvin." "And proud to be." I say, laughing at my foolishness.

Rockin' around the Christmas tree

At the Christmas party hop

Mistletoe hung where you can see

Every couple tries to stop

Rockin' around the Christmas tree

Let the Christmas spirit ring

Later we'll have some pumpkin pie

And we'll do some caroling

You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear

Voices singing let's be jolly

Deck the halls with boughs of holly

Rocking around the Christmas tree

Have a happy holiday

Everyone dancing merrily

In the new old fashioned way

Rockin' around the Christmas tree

At the Christmas party hop

Mistletoe hung where you can see

Every couple tries to stop

Rockin' around the Christmas tree

Let the Christmas spirit ring

Later we'll have some pumpkin pie

And we'll do some caroling

You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear

Voices singing let's be jolly

Deck the halls with boughs of holly

Rocking around the Christmas tree

Have a happy holiday

Everyone dancing merrily

In the new old fashioned way

They come back and find even the now one-year-old Clairina laughing. "What's so funny?" Alvin asks. "Sheyenne is." Brittany says, breathing heavy. "Alvin, don't you have another song yet?" I ask. "Yeah." Alvin says. "Hey, what's wrong?" I ask, walking away from the group.

Once we're away, he tells me. "I-I'm not sure I'll be able to make it through the song." Alvin says, "My throat's a bit sore." He sounds a bit hoarse. "What did Dave say about saving your voice?" I ask. Brittany's about six feet away. "Acting like Alvin one second, and as uptight as Simon the next. Huh." Brittany whispers. "I'm sorry, Shey." Alvin says. "Here." I say, handing him a small cup of water, "Finish that last song, then I want you to be quiet for the rest of the night, okay? Maybe we can avoid you losing your voice. Now, get out there."

"Shey?" I ask softly as he walks away, "No one besides my family has called me that before." "What's wrong, Sheyenne?" Jeanette asks. "Alvin." I say, rolling my eyes. "What's going on with him?" Brittany asks. "It's not bad, Britt." I say, "He never rests his voice." "Well, you haven't been, either." Brittany says. "And you just started singing again last year." Jeanette says, "Remember, you told us you stopped when your grandmother died." "When I was ten, I know." I say, "But I still had to sing in church, Jen. I never stopped completely, I just didn't sing random songs at random times." "Like that one you were singing earlier?" Eleanor asks. "That's about as random as they come, Ellie." I say.

Have a holly jolly Christmas

It's the best time of the year

I don't know if there'll be snow

But have a cup of cheer

Have a holly jolly Christmas

And when you walk down the street

Say hello to friends you know

And everyone you meet

Oh, ho, the mistletoe

Hung where you can see

Somebody waits for you

Kiss her once for me

Have a holly jolly Christmas

And in case you didn't hear

Oh, by golly, have a holly jolly Christmas this year

Alvin walks back after and heads into the dressing room. "You girls have five minutes till curtain." Dave says, "Sheyenne, what's up with Alvin?" "You two get in there with him. this is none of your business." I say, watching them until they're in the room, "He's got a sore throat. I told him to stay quiet for the rest of the night, so hopefully he won't lose his voice, but…" "That was a good move." Dave says, "He may be coming down with a cold." "That would not be good." I say, sighing, "If the girls say anything about me earlier, for some reason hearing them sing put this goofy Christmas song in my head, and I couldn't keep it in there." "Oh, brother." Dave says, sighing, "Girls, get out there!"

Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock

Jingle bell swing and jingle bells ring

Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun

Now the jingle hop has begun

Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock

Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time

Dancing and prancing in jingle bell square

In the frosty air

What a bright time

It's the right time

To rock the night away

Jingle bell time is a swell time

To go glidin' in a one horse sleigh

Giddy up, jingle horse pick up your feet

Jingle around the clock

Mix and mingle in a jingling beat

That's the jingle bell rock

Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock

Jingle bell swing and jingle bells ring

Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun

Now the jingle hop has begun

Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock

Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time

Dancing and prancing in jingle bell square

In the frosty air

What a bright time

It's the right time

To rock the night away

Jingle bell time is a swell time

To go glidin' in a one horse sleigh

Giddy up, jingle horse pick up your feet

Jingle around the clock

Mix and mingle in a jingling beat

That's the jingle bell

That's the jingle bell

That's the jingle bell rock

"Keep an eye on them. I have to go check on Alvin." Dave says. "Will do." I say, "Clairina, stay here." She's wearing a red velvet Santa-style dress.

City sidewalks, busy sidewalks

Dressed in holiday style

In the air there's a feeling of Christmas

Children laughing, people passing

Meeting smile after smile

And on every street corner you'll hear

Silver bells, silver bells

It's Christmas time in the city

Ring-a-ling, hear them ring

Soon it will be Christmas day

Strings of streetlights, even stop lights

Blink a bright red and green

As the shoppers rush home with their treasures

Hear the snow crunch, see the kids bunch

This is Santa's big scene

And above all the bustle you hear

Silver bells, silver bells

It's Christmas time in the city

Ring-a-ling, hear them ring

Soon it will be Christmas day

"How is he?" I ask. "He'll be all right." Dave says, "He's not really happy about being told to shut up, though." "I figured as much." I say, "Me neither." "Huh?" Dave asks. "I'm a wild child. You know that." I say, " She's a wild one/with an angel's face/she's a woman child in a state of grace/when she was three years old on her daddy's knee/he said you can be anything you wanna be/she's a wild one/running free " Dave rolls his eyes. "You know, you should save your voice as well." Dave says. "I know, but it's just so fun." I say, "I am the fun one." "How would you explain that?" Dave asks.

"Kenzie wanted a piggyback, and her uptight older sister said NO, I said yes. The dog thought she was screaming from fear, rather than excitement, and nipped her toes, trying to save her." I say. "This uptight older sister is—?" Dave asks. "Abbi Himes, my claimed younger sister." I say, "That means Kenz is the baby." "Kenz?" Simon asks. "Yeah, Kenzie." I say, "She's my little sis. Well, claimed, we're not biologically related, but Barbie says it doesn't matter, so she's my sister, and so is uptight Abbi."

"Oh." Simon says, turning to go back into the dressing room. "I could compare the three of us to you boys, you know." I say. "Huh?" Simon asks. "Abbi's the uptight one. She's two months younger than me. She's kind of like Britt as well, and she sings A LOT. We all do. Kenzie's the baby, like Theodore. She's nine. She seems to take after Abbi a bit, though." I say, "I'm the fun one." Simon rolls his eyes at me. "Well, I am a lot like Jeanette as well, you know." I say, "But with those three, I'm definitely Alvin."

I heard the bells on Christmas day

Their old familiar carols play

And wild and sweet the words repeat

Of peace on earth good will to men

I thought how as the day had come

The belfries of all Christendom

Had roll'd along th'un broken song

Of peace on earth good will to men

And in despair I bowed my head

"There is no peace on earth" I said

"For hate is strong and mocks the song

Of peace on earth good will to men"

Then pealed the bells more loud and deep

"God is not dead nor doth he sleep

The wrong shall fail the right prevail

With peace on earth good will to men"

Till ringing, singing on its way

The world revolved from night to day

A voice, a chime, a chant sublime

Of peace on earth goodwill to men

"That's one of my favorites, but then, I have a lot of favorites." I say, "I can never pick just one. Song, that is."

Crowed streets, busy feet

Hustle by you

Downtown shoppers

Christmas is nigh

There he sits

All alone

On the sidewalk

Hoping that you won't

Pass him by

Should you stop

Better not

Much too busy

You'd better hurry

My how time does fly

And in the distance

The ringing of laughter

And in the midst

Of the laughter

He cries

Pretty paper, pretty ribbons of blue

Wrap your presents to your darling from you

Pretty pencils to write 'I love you'

Pretty paper, pretty ribbons of blue

I smile at the chipettes as they come back. "How's Alvin?" Brittany asks. "He's all right, Brittany." I say, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have five minutes, and, I know this sounds like Britt, but I can't go out on stage with my hair looking like this." "Go fix your hair." Dave says, "Brittany, he's fine. I think he may be coming down with a cold, but that's all." "Good." Brittany says. "Not good." I say from the doorway to the dressing room, "It's not good if Alvin's sick, Britt."

Last Christmas I gave you my heart

But the very next day, you gave it away

This year, to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

Once bitten and twice shy

I keep my distance but you still catch my eye

Tell me baby

Do you recognize me

Well, it's been a year it doesn't surprise me

Merry Christmas, I wrapped it up and sent it

With a note saying 'I love you' I meant it

Now I know what a fool I've been

But if you kiss me now, I know you'd fool me again

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart

But the very next day, you gave it away

This year, to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart

But the very next day, you gave it away

This year, to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

A crowded room and friends with tired eyes

I'm hiding from you and your soul of eyes

My God, I thought you were someone to rely on

Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on

A face on a lover with fire in his heart

A girl on a cover but you tore her apart

Maybe this year

Maybe this year, I'll give it to someone special

Cause last Christmas, I gave you my heart

But the very next day, you gave it away

This year, to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart

But the very next day, you gave it away

This year, to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

And last Christmas

And this year

It won't be anything like, anything like

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart

But the very next day, you gave it away

This year, to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

The holly and the ivy

When they are both full grown

Of all the trees that are in the wood

The holly wears the crown

The rising of the sun

And the running of the deer

The playing of the merry organ

Sweet singing of the choir

The holly bears a blossom

As white as the Lilly flower

And Mary bore sweet Jesus Christ

To be our sweet Savior

The rising of the sun

And the running of the deer

The playing of the merry organ

Sweet singing of the choir

The holly bears a berry

As red as any blood

And Mary bore sweet Jesus Christ

To do poor sinners good

The rising of the sun

And the running of the deer

The playing of the merry organ

Sweet singing of the choir

I'll be home for Christmas

You can plan on me

Please have snow and mistletoe

And presents on the tree

Christmas eve will find me

Where the love-light gleams

I'll be home for Christmas

If only in my dreams

O come all ye faithful

Joyful and triumphant

O come ye, o come ye to Bethlehem

Come and behold him

Born the king of angels

O come let us adore him

O come let us adore him

O come let us adore him

Christ, the lord

Sing, choirs of angels

Sing I exultation

Sing all ye citizens of heav'n above

Glory to God, all

Glory in the highest

O come let us adore him

O come let us adore him

O come let us adore him

Christ, the lord

Yea, Lord, we greet thee

Born this happy morning

Jesus to thee be all glory given

Word of the father

Now in flesh appearing

O come let us adore him

O come let us adore him

O come let us adore him

Christ, the lord

Said the night wind to the little lamb

Do you see what I see

Way up in the sky little lamb

Do you see what I see

A star, a star

Dancing in the night

With a tail as big as a kite

With a tail as big as a kite

Said the little lamb to the shepherd boy

Do you hear what I hear

Ringing through the sky shepherd boy

Do you hear what I hear

A song, a song, high above the tree

With a voice as big as the sea

With a voice as big as the sea

Said the shepherd boy to the mighty king

Do you know what I know

In your palace warm mighty king

Do you know what I know

A child, a child, shivers in the cold

Let us bring him silver and gold

Let us bring him silver and gold

Said the king to the people everywhere

Listen to what I say

Pray for peace, people everywhere

Listen to what I say

The child, the child, sleeping in the night

He will bring us goodness and light

He will bring us goodness and light

"Wow, that's the best one I've heard." Alvin says. "Thank you." I say, "Rest your voice." Alvin groans. "Why is it?" Brittany asks. "We sang it in middle school choir once." I say.

Two days later, Dave takes me and the guys out to California to make the Christmas album. "How's Alvin doing?" I ask as I climb into Dave's car. "It's just a cold, Sheyenne." Dave says. "Yeah, I know." I say, "I also know that colds can make you really miserable." I look in the back seat. "Hey, Alvin. How you feeling?" I ask. "Miserable." Alvin says. "Told ya." I say, "Why don't you come up here with me?" "Sheyenne, that's not safe." Dave says. "Neither is holding a four-month-old baby in the backseat, but I had to do that back in February." I say, "Come on, Alvin."

He climbs into the front seat and my lap, and for the first time ever, Alvin cuddles. He lays his head on my stomach. I start stroking the back of his head gently. Dave glances over at me with a weird look on his face. "What?" I ask, "He doesn't feel good, and he's three. Any kid would do that, and any motherly girl would hold them. Any parent will hold them, Dave." "Sheyenne?" Simon says, holding out a red blanket, "He said he was cold earlier." "Thanks, Simon." I say, taking the blanket. I feel his head with one finger. "Dave?" I whisper, "Not to distract you…" "But?" Dave asks, now knowing me. "He feels a bit warm." I say, "I think he may have a fever." "That's…not…good." Dave says. I cover him better with the blanket before I say anything. "I know." I say, looking close at him, "Aww. Dave, he's sleeping."

We arrive at the airport an hour later. I carry the tiny chipmunk wrapped in the blanket Simon had handed me in one hand and my overnight bag in the other. "You're sure you're ready for this?" Dave asks. "Oh, I'm sure, Dave." I say, "But I'm not leaving this sick little chipmunk alone." "He won't be alone." Dave says, "He'll be with us." "Yeah, I know." I say, "But you never thought to hold him. I did. He needs me, Dave." "I don't know how you'll sing in a recording studio holding a chipmunk, but okay." Dave says. "Hey, I can do anything, Dave." I say, "I can do this." "Okay." Dave says, tired of arguing with me.

We get off the plane a few hours later. once we arrive at the hotel, I get settled in and set the groggy chipmunk on the bed. "We're here already?" Alvin asks. "You slept the whole way." I say, "How you feeling?" "Awful." Alvin says, crawling under the sheets on the bed. "I'm going to run to the store and get a few things, then I'll stop and pick up some supper. Sheyenne's in charge." Dave says. "You may want to just order Alvin some soup, Dave." I whisper at the door. "Will do."

"Are we still on for the recording?" I ask. "We came out here, didn't we?" Dave asks. "Oy. I figured as their father you'd put Alvin first, but you put your not-child client ahead of them." I say, looking at the still-sleeping chipmunk curled up in what was supposed to be my bed, "Don't wake him, and definitely don't move him. He can stay there." "Where will you sleep then?" Dave asks. "If Theodore can sleep in your bed when he has a nightmare, Alvin can sleep in mine when he's sick." I say, "I've spent the night with a toddler, I can spend it with a chipmunk just as easily."

Alvin stirs and looks up at me. "D-do I have to get up?" Alvin asks. "No, you stay put." I say, "You'll stay right there." Alvin smiles up at me. "Thank you." Alvin whispers. "Just go back to sleep, Alvin." I whisper, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Thanks for holding me." Alvin whispers. "You must be sick. You'd never thank me once, let alone twice." I whisper, "Not that I'm complaining, but still, it's not like you." When I climb into bed later that night, he moves closer to me and cuddles. "Dave, you need to take him to a doctor when we get back." I say softly. "No doctor." Alvin mumbles. "Yes, doctor, Alvin." I say, "You're sick. You never do things like this."

The next day we head into Jett Records. Alvin's still not feeling any better, but he's trying to act like he does so Dave doesn't call a doctor, but when I head in to the studio to sing, Alvin begs to stay with me. "Please?" Alvin asks for the millionth time. "No, Alvin." Dave says, "She has to sing." "Dave, have a heart." I say, "He's sick, and he wants me." I reach down and pick him up gently. "Sheyenne." Dave says sternly. "I'm fighting to the death here, Dave." I say. "Sheyenne, he's probably going to yell at you." Simon warns. "Nothing I haven't gotten before, Si. I stick up for the little guy, and he's the little guy." I say, "Dave, you don't know how many times I sing to April's kids. I can hold him and sing at the same time." "Fine." Dave says, "But you better do better than ever."

Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock

Jingle bell swing and jingle bells ring

Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun

Now the jingle hop has begun

Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock

Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time

Dancing and prancing in jingle bell square

In the frosty air

What a bright time

It's the right time

To rock the night away

Jingle bell time is a swell time

To go glidin' in a one horse sleigh

Giddy up, jingle horse pick up your feet

Jingle around the clock

Mix and mingle in a jingling beat

That's the jingle bell rock

Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock

Jingle bell swing and jingle bells ring

Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun

Now the jingle hop has begun

Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock

Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time

Dancing and prancing in jingle bell square

In the frosty air

What a bright time

It's the right time

To rock the night away

Jingle bell time is a swell time

To go glidin' in a one horse sleigh

Giddy up, jingle horse pick up your feet

Jingle around the clock

Mix and mingle in a jingling beat

That's the jingle bell

That's the jingle bell

That's the jingle bell rock

City sidewalks, busy sidewalks

Dressed in holiday style

In the air there's a feeling of Christmas

Children laughing, people passing

Meeting smile after smile

And on every street corner you'll hear

Silver bells, silver bells

It's Christmas time in the city

Ring-a-ling, hear them ring

Soon it will be Christmas day

Strings of streetlights, even stop lights

Blink a bright red and green

As the shoppers rush home with their treasures

Hear the snow crunch, see the kids bunch

This is Santa's big scene

And above all the bustle you hear

Silver bells, silver bells

It's Christmas time in the city

Ring-a-ling, hear them ring

Soon it will be Christmas day

I heard the bells on Christmas day

Their old familiar carols play

And wild and sweet the words repeat

Of peace on earth good will to men

I thought how as the day had come

The belfries of all Christendom

Had roll'd along th'un broken song

Of peace on earth good will to men

And in despair I bowed my head

"There is no peace on earth" I said

"For hate is strong and mocks the song

Of peace on earth good will to men"

Then pealed the bells more loud and deep

"God is not dead nor doth he sleep

The wrong shall fail the right prevail

With peace on earth good will to men"

Till ringing, singing on its way

The world revolved from night to day

A voice, a chime, a chant sublime

Of peace on earth goodwill to men

Crowed streets, busy feet

Hustle by you

Downtown shoppers

Christmas is nigh

There he sits

All alone

On the sidewalk

Hoping that you won't

Pass him by

Should you stop

Better not

Much too busy

You'd better hurry

My how time does fly

And in the distance

The ringing of laughter

And in the midst

Of the laughter

He cries

Pretty paper, pretty ribbons of blue

Wrap your presents to your darling from you

Pretty pencils to write 'I love you'

Pretty paper, pretty ribbons of blue

Christmas time is here

Happiness and cheer

Fun for all

That children call

Their favorite time of year

Snowflakes in the air

Carols everywhere

Olden times

And ancient rhymes

Of love and dreams to share

Sleigh bells in the air

Beauty everywhere

Yuletide by

The fireside

And joyful memories there

Christmas time is here

Families drawing near

Oh, that we

Could always see

Such spirit through the year

What child is this, who, laid to rest,

On Mary's lap is sleeping?

Whom angels greet with anthems sweet,

While shepherds watch are keeping?

This, this is Christ the king,

Whom shepherds guard and angels sing:

Haste, haste to bring him laude—

The Babe, the Son of Mary.

So bring him incense, gold, and myrrh—

Come rich and poor to own him;

The King of kings, salvation brings—

Let loving hearts enthrone him,

This, this is Christ the king,

Whom shepherds guard and angels sing:

Haste, haste to bring him laude—

The Babe, the Son of Mary.

Oh holy night

The stars are brightly shining

It is the night of the dear Savior's birth

Long lay the world in sin and error pining

Till he appeared and the soul felt it's worth

A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices

For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn

Fall on your knees

O hear the angels voices

O night divine

O night when Christ was born

O night

O night divine

I'll be home for Christmas

You can count on me

Please have snow and mistletoe

And presents under the tree

Christmas eve will find me

Where the love-light gleams

I'll be home for Christmas

If only in my dreams

God rest ye merry gentlemen, let nothing you dismay

Remember Christ our savior was born on Christmas day

To save us all from Satan's power when we were gone astray

O tidings of comforts and joy

Comfort and joy

O tidings of comfort and joy

In Bethlehem, in Jewry, this blessed Babe was born

And laid within a manger, upon this blessed morn

That which His mother Mary, did nothing take in scorn

O tidings of comforts and joy

Comfort and joy

O tidings of comfort and joy

From God our Heav'nly Father, a blessed Angel came

And unto certain shepherds, brought tidings of the same

How that in Bethlehem was born the Son of God by Name

O tidings of comforts and joy

Comfort and joy

O tidings of comfort and joy

O come all ye faithful

Joyful and triumphant

O come ye, o come ye to Bethlehem

Come and behold him

Born the king of angels

O come let us adore him

O come let us adore him

O come let us adore him

Christ, the lord

Sing, choirs of angels

Sing I exultation

Sing all ye citizens of heav'n above

Glory to God, all

Glory in the highest

O come let us adore him

O come let us adore him

O come let us adore him

Christ, the lord

Yea, Lord, we greet thee

Born this happy morning

Jesus to thee be all glory given

Word of the father

Now in flesh appearing

O come let us adore him

O come let us adore him

O come let us adore him

Christ, the lord

Said the night wind to the little lamb

Do you see what I see

Way up in the sky little lamb

Do you see what I see

A star, a star

Dancing in the night

With a tail as big as a kite

With a tail as big as a kite

Said the little lamb to the shepherd boy

Do you hear what I hear

Ringing through the sky shepherd boy

Do you hear what I hear

A song, a song, high above the tree

With a voice as big as the sea

With a voice as big as the sea

Said the shepherd boy to the mighty king

Do you know what I know

In your palace warm mighty king

Do you know what I know

A child, a child, shivers in the cold

Let us bring him silver and gold

Let us bring him silver and gold

Said the king to the people everywhere

Listen to what I say

Pray for peace, people everywhere

Listen to what I say

The child, the child, sleeping in the night

He will bring us goodness and light

He will bring us goodness and light

Oh come, o come, Immanuel

And ransom captive Israel

That mourns in lonely exile here

Until the Son of God appear

Rejoice, rejoice

Immanuel

Shall come to thee O Israel

Mister Claus, I feel as if I know ya

So you won't mind if I get famillya, will ya?

Santa baby, just slip a sable under the tree, for me

Been an awful good girl

Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight

Santa baby, a fifty-four convertible too, light blue

I'll wait up for you, dear

Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight

Think of all the fun I've missed

Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed

Next year I could be just as good

If you check off my Christmas list

Santa baby, I want a yacht and that's really not a lot

Been an angel all year

Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight

Santa baby, one little thing I really do need; the deed

To a platinum mine

Santa honey, so hurry down the chimney tonight

Santa cutie, and fill my stocking with a duplex and checks

Sign your X on the line

Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Come and trim my Christmas tree

With some decorations bought at Tiffany

I really do believe in you

Let's see if you believe in me

Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring

I don't mean on the phone

Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight

The holly and the ivy

When they are both full grown

Of all the trees that are in the wood

The holly wears the crown

The rising of the sun

And the running of the deer

The playing of the merry organ

Sweet singing of the choir

The holly bears a blossom

As white as the Lilly flower

And Mary bore sweet Jesus Christ

To be our sweet Savior

The rising of the sun

And the running of the deer

The playing of the merry organ

Sweet singing of the choir

The holly bears a berry

As red as any blood

And Mary bore sweet Jesus Christ

To do poor sinners good

The rising of the sun

And the running of the deer

The playing of the merry organ

Sweet singing of the choir

Last Christmas I gave you my heart

But the very next day, you gave it away

This year, to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

Once bitten and twice shy

I keep my distance but you still catch my eye

Tell me baby

Do you recognize me

Well, it's been a year it doesn't surprise me

Merry Christmas, I wrapped it up and sent it

With a note saying 'I love you' I meant it

Now I know what a fool I've been

But if you kiss me now, I know you'd fool me again

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart

But the very next day, you gave it away

This year, to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart

But the very next day, you gave it away

This year, to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

A crowded room and friends with tired eyes

I'm hiding from you and your soul of eyes

My God, I thought you were someone to rely on

Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on

A face on a lover with fire in his heart

A girl on a cover but you tore her apart

Maybe this year

Maybe this year, I'll give it to someone special

Cause last Christmas, I gave you my heart

But the very next day, you gave it away

This year, to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart

But the very next day, you gave it away

This year, to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

And last Christmas

And this year

It won't be anything like, anything like

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart

But the very next day, you gave it away

This year, to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

1. Jingle Bell Rock

2. Silver Bells

3. I Heard the Bells on Christmas Day

4. Pretty Paper

5. Christmas Time is Here

6. What Child is This

7. Oh, Holy Night

8. I'll be Home for Christmas

9. God Rest ye Merry Gentlemen

10. Oh Come all ye Faithful

11. Do you Hear What I Hear

12. O Come, O Come Emanuel

13. Santa Baby

14, The Holly and the Ivy

15. Last Christmas

Alvin's sleeping in my hands when I finish. We head out to the car and go back to the hotel. "Y-you did it." Jeanette says. "Obviously." I say, "I both got him to sleep and silenced Dave. I may decide to take him home with me for a while, try to keep the rest of you from getting sick." "You're not taking him." Dave says.

"Then treat him right." I say sharply, "You know why we were adopted? Because my birthparents didn't take care of us. Because they didn't even pay their bills. They didn't even change my little brother, who was ten months old at the time. Dave, they neglected us, and what Daddy does now, that's abuse. Child abuse. And all Mom says is don't tell anyone. I have to fight here, because he's a chipmunk, and I may not be able to save all the other abused kids out there, but I can help them."

"Sheyenne, where did that come from?" Jeanette asks. "I-I can't take it anymore." I say, "I-I—I can't." And that's it for the bravery. I burst into tears. "Sheyenne?" Simon asks, "Are you okay?" "I'm not like this, Simon. I don't, as a rule, yell at adults, but I can't stand for abuse. I just yelled at my manager. I guess I'll have to find someone else." Dave turns around. "I'm still you're manager." Dave says, taking me into the hall outside the room.

"Sheyenne, I never wanted kids. They showed up in my house. I wanted—needed them to sing my songs. Later on, I realized I cared for them, but still—they're more clients than my kids." Dave says. "Yeah, I've realized that. I guess when you chased after them to take them from Ian, you didn't do it out of love." I say, "I love them, and I'll gladly take them home with me. I'm sixteen, Dave. I'm sixteen, but there's been teen mothers out there younger than me. And Dave, I can do this. I can take care of the chipmunks' well-being, I have millions now. If you get their stuff, I'll take them home with me. If my mother doesn't like it, I'll find my own place. I know how to make it on my own." "If she doesn't like it and she won't let you?" Dave asks. "I'll—you won't like this, but I'll not give her a choice." I say, "If she makes me stay, they stay as well."

(verbal. Just verbal. (birthdad))


	40. Moving Again

Moving Again

I follow Dave back into the room. "Okay, guys. Let's get packed. We're taking the red-eye tonight." Dave says. "I'll keep Alvin with me." I say, "Remember to keep your coats, gloves, and boots out. It's cold in Indiana." "What-what's going to happen with us?" Theodore asks. I crouch down in front of him. "Why do you ask?" I ask. "Simon said Dave never loved us. That we're more clients than kids." Theodore says. "You'll be safe, Theo. It's going to be okay." I say. "You're not going to reassure him?" Eleanor asks. "No, because I'm not going to lie." I say, "Dave did say that, but you'll all be safe." "Where are we going?" Jeanette asks. "We're going back to Indiana." I say. "She meant when we get to Indiana." Brittany says. "My house, Britt." I say, "You'll be safe, and Dave will still be our manager. We're just going to be alone for a while." "What about your mother?" Simon asks. He'd been silent the whole time, feeling guilty for listening in, but now he speaks up. "I haven't called her, Si." I say, "I don't want to disturb her." "She has to know." Simon says.

I dial my phone while packing both me and Alvin. "Mom?" I ask. "What is it?" Mom asks. "Dave's verbally abusing the chipmunks and chipettes. They need a safe place to go." I say, "I'm bringing them over with me when we get back." "For how long?" Mom asks. "Probably for forever. They need me. Alvin's got a bad cold, and he's not even taking care of him."" I say, "If you don't want them to stay with us, I can move out." "You're staying." Mom says. "I knew you were going to say that." I say. "So where are they going to sleep?" Mom asks. "I figured we'd share my full sized bed. Simon's the tallest, and he's only 10 inches." I say, "But I seriously need a new room, soon." "I can see that." Mom says, "We'll be waiting for you. Aaron's picking you up." "Okay. Please tell him what I'm going to text you. I don't want to say it around them." I say, "Thank you."

Tell daddy to not threaten to use them as skeet, to not treat them like rodents, and to just behave himself. They're pretty much orphaned rock stars.

Will do. Love you.

U2

"What's going on?" Alvin asks when I pick him up off the bed. "You're moving in with me." I say, "Guys, Mom approves, and Daddy's picking us up at the airport. Dave's going home on his own." "So when do we move our stuff?" Brittany asks. "Day after tomorrow. I have to pick up my room tomorrow, and you guys need to take it easy and get used to the house." I say. "Dave's leaving?" Alvin asks. "I'm sorry, honey. He's not your father anymore." I say, "But you still have me." Alvin sneezes, so I hand him a tissue. Simon sighs. "What's wrong?" I ask. "It's nothing." Simon says. "Simon, come with me." I say, heading into the bathroom.

I gather up what I had left in there while I talk with Simon. "I know by now that when you say it's nothing, it's a whole lot of something." I say, "So just tell me." "I-I thought Dave loved us. I-I thought we meant something to him, but instead Ian was right." Simon says, tears starting to flow down his face, "He never did want us." And at that, Simon starts sobbing. "It's okay, Simon." I say gently, "I'd expect this from Theodore and Alvin, but not from you."

"I'm not a robot, Shey." Simon says, sighing. "I know, but you're the strong one. I've honestly never seen you cry in the movies." I say, "You didn't seem like a, pardon the word, person, to me in the movies, but you seem almost human now. You're more like us. You don't hide your emotions." "No, I try to, but I always fail." Simon says, "Except for one time with Jeanette at school,…" "You didn't cry." I say, "Oh, Simon. You—" "I realized you were a lot like the girl I love. You and Jen are the only ones who can get me to let it out." Simon says softly. "I can see that." I say, "Simon, no one's ever going to neglect you guys again. Like Mom took Briar and I in, I'm doing the same with you six. You'll be safe. And believe that. I've taken in orphaned kittens before, and been totally crushed when they died because I didn't know what to do. But I know what to do here. You're not two-week-old kittens, you eat mainly the same things we do, minus the meat, the only thing I'll have to worry about is you're tiny and you could break easier."

"Huh?" Simon asks. "Your bones are smaller and thinner. They may break easier than mine do, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." I say, "I'd never hurt you guys on purpose, but I am a spacy klutz, so it's easy to space out and accidentally step on you." "We'll watch out." Simon says, "But you never have before." "And I sincerely hope it stays that way." I say, "Come on. We have to catch that plane in an hour."

I leave the bathroom, finish packing quickly, and we all head out the door. We catch the plane, then find Daddy at the airport. He drives the seven of us home. The second I get home, I change into my pajamas and help the exhausted chipmunks into theirs. Alvin instantly curls up into the red blanket. "Get into the bed, please don't do what Liv did, I'm exhausted. I need to go get a thermometer and check Alvin's temp." I do, and it's 102.9˚F. "Mom, I hate to wake you, but I need some fever meds for Alvin." I say. "How old is he?" Mom asks. "Three, but he's a little chipmunk, so I'd think he'd need an extremely tiny dose." I say. "We'll get some tomorrow. Just try to keep it down till then." Mom says. "Will do." I say, heading to my room and climbing into my bed.

Alvin's already halfway on my side. "Alvin, could you move for a minute?" I ask, "I don't want to sit on you." He moves over, and I lie down. "No medicine?" Simon asks. "We didn't have anything for kids. You just got here today." I say, "We'll get some tomorrow, and it's not super high, but I still worry. He's so little, Si." "He used to—" Simon says. "Be the smallest. I know." I say, rolling my eyes, "You guys get to sleep. I'm right here. And, Simon?" "Yes, Sheyenne?" Simon asks. "He still is to me." I say, "He's still the smallest right now because he's sick, and always because a person always feels smaller when no one understands them."

We get up the next morning and Mom heads into town while I clean my room to the first movie, where they're singing _Witch Dr._, and sing along. "Sheyenne, you're crazy." Simon says. "Simon, I am not." I say, "I'm trying to clean my room, I can't work without music, and I love your voices. Thus, I go with the movie, that way I get the job done and I don't get bored with it." "Could you change the song?" Jeanette asks. "Sorry." I say, turning off the movie and putting a CD into the DVD player, "I didn't realize you didn't like that song." "It just gets on my nerves after a while." Jeanette says.

The next day I help them move their things to my room. Simon and I end up moving Alvin's things out ourselves. After we get them settled in, Simon and I set up my closet with a tiny closet bar for their clothes, and each gets a cardboard drawer in two of the three pink cardboard dressers I have. Over the next few days, they settle in. Alvin's still not better when school starts.


	41. Back to School, my Finger,

Back to School, my Finger, and the Squeakquel

We head back to school, without Alvin, four days later. Alvin stayed at home with my mother, since he was still sick. The boys are still upset that Dave had done what he did to them, saying he loved them then kicking them to the curb. The girls are okay, being that they've been shuffled from guardian to guardian in the short time they've known the chipmunks. "Sheyenne, you're staying with us, right?" Theodore asks. "Of course, Teddy." I say, "I'm right here, and I'm not leaving you, no matter what." "Thanks, Sheyenne." Simon says. "You girls are okay?" I ask. "We're fine, Sheyenne." Brittany says. "That's good." I say. "I'm just worried about Alvin." Brittany says, sighing. "He's okay, Britt." I say, "It's just a cold." "If you say so." Brittany says.

We head home. Later on, before my parents get home from wherever they went, Briar and I get into the mother of all fights, and I get so mad that I hit a closet door that refuses to close properly.

"Sheyenne, what's wrong?" Simon asks once I get into the living room. "Briar. Fight. Hit. Door. Finger. Hurts." I say, trying to do it in as few words as possible. "Anything I can do?" Simon asks. "Find my phone. If I don't lie down, we'll have a problem on our hands." I say, curling up on the floor with a fleece scarf. "Anything else you need?" Jeanette asks while Simon gets my phone. "Not really. Keep an eye on Alvin for me." I say, "Why did I have to be so stupid again?" "What?" Jeanette asks, "You hit a door." "Because I couldn't handle what my brother was doing. He's worse than Alvin." I say, "And that's saying something." Mom gets home and takes me into the ER, leaving the six home alone. We head back home with a splint on my finger.

A week later the seven of us head into the theaters to see the Squeakquel.


	42. Valentines Day

Valentines' Day

We head into school on the bus. Alvin's feeling better, and he's back in school with us. Mom's stuck watching Clairina, but after what Dave did to them, I didn't want Clairina with him during school.

I walk in and see Jake first thing. At this point, we're probably the closest couple out there, reminding me of Shania Twain's _You're Still the One_. I start singing softly as we head to our lockers.

Looks like we made it

Look how far we've come my baby

We might have took the long way

But we knew we'd get there someday

They said I'll bet they'll never make it

But just look at us holding on

We're still together

Still going strong

You're still the one

"Where did that come from?" Brittany asks. "Shania Twain. It used to be one of my favorites." I say, smiling, "I'll put that on the list I'm working on, for my next-out." "Already?" Jeanette asks. "Dave said I needed a list before our tour this summer, so I'm guessing recording is part of it." I say, "And I need to know what I want to sing before we go." "Then write it down." Brittany says, "Any other songs of hers you want to cut?" "Maybe." I say softly, thinking.

At lunch, Jake hands me an unwrapped box with a necklace inside. It's simple, but beautiful at the same time, and it has my birthstone in it. "It's beautiful!" I say happily, "Thank you!" I put it on, then remove the ballet slipper I was wearing on a chain and put in into my purse. Jeanette stands on the table and looks at it. She's wearing a necklace with an emerald, May's birthstone.

"Did Simon give you that?" I ask after lunch. "Yeah." Jeanette says. "It's really pretty." I say, smiling at her, "Looks like you and I are the ones everyone wants to be." "Why would they?" Jeanette asks. "Because we're the ones with the good relationships with our boyfriends. We're the ones who never seem to fight with them, no matter what they do."


	43. Prom Date

Prom Date?

After school lets out, Jake meets me at my locker and asks me to the prom. I say yes, head home, and stress about a dress. "Sheyenne, what's wrong?" Mom asks. "I need a dress." I say. "Why?" Mom asks. "I have a date to the prom, and I need a dress." I say, "And you know I have to be the belle of the ball."

"Huh?" Jeanette asks. "One thing I love to do. Dress up in something Britt would die for, just for one night, like Cinderella." I say, "Get dolled up, go to a dance, and become a Plain Jane again the next day." "Oh. I get it now." Jeanette says. "And she knows it has to be perfect. She knows me." I say, "I've been dreaming about my wedding dress for years." "So, you're turning into Brittany in front of our eyes." Simon says. "Yes and no." I say, "Yes, I seem to be, but that's just what's been hidden because I got teased so much. No, because I'm still the same girl. I may want the rhinestones, beads, sequins, satin, and lace, but at the same time, most of the popular girls will go with short dresses or long and straight with weird patterns. I'm going for a full skirt, beading and rhinestones, and satin. I'm going for a princess, not a diva."

"Britt usually goes for diva." Jeanette says, "I guess we'll need dresses too." "We'll shop, and I can try to design dresses for you girls if we can't find any." I say, "Besides, we'll have to find something for me, shoes and all, and—wow, I actually sound like Britt." "But go on." Brittany says. "Okay. I need to get my hair and nails done, I have to find shoes and a dress and accessories,‒this is a glorified fiasco." I say, laughing. "You can say that again." Alvin says. "Sorry, Alvin. If you guys go, you have to dress up too." I say. He groans. "Alvin, it's prom. You dressed up to run off to the casino on that ship!" Brittany says, "So you can dress up for one night!"


	44. Junior Prom

Junior Prom

We're on the way to prom. My dress is light blue with a full skirt and rhinestones on the top. It's strapless as well. Jeanette's dress is lavender and simple but elegant. Brittany's dress is pink, short, and bejeweled. Eleanor's dress is light green and elegant. The boys are wearing tuxedos, black with their color. Jake wears blue as well.

My popularity had skyrocketed since I had become a star. Jake and I had actually been nominated for the prince and princess of junior prom, and there was more than a slight chance of us actually winning.

We walk in and everyone looks toward the door. I avoid the impulse to hide. This is my moment. I have to let myself be the center of attention, rather than hiding in the shadows like I would prefer at this time. They chose the prom royalty, and call out the names. It's Jake and I. I start to sing soon after.

I said remember this moment

In the back of my mind

The time we stood with our shaking hands

The crowds in stands went wild

We were the kings and the queens

And they read off our names

The night you danced like you knew our lives would never be the same

You held your head like a hero on a history book page

It was the end of a decade

But the start of an age

Long live the walls we crashed through

How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you

I was screaming long live all the magic we made

And bring on all the pretenders

One day we will be remembered

I say remember this feeling

I pass the pictures around

Of all the years that we stood there on the sidelines

Waiting for right now

We are the kings and the queens

You traded your baseball cap for a crown

When they gave us our trophies

And we held them up for our town

And the cynics were outraged

Screaming this is absurd

Cause for a moment a band of thieves in ripped up jeans got to rule the world

Long live the walls we crashed through

How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you

I was screaming long live all the magic we made

And bring on all the pretenders

I'm not afraid

Long live all the mountains we moved

I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you

I was screaming long live that look on your face

And bring on all the pretenders

One day we will be remembered

Hold on to spinning around

Confetti falls to the ground

May these memories break our fall

Will you take a moment, promise me this

That you'll stand by me forever

But if God forbid fate should step in

And force us into a goodbye

If you have children someday

When they point to the pictures

Please tell them my name

Tell them how the crowds went wild

Tell them how I hope they shine

Long live the walls we crashed through

I had the time of my life with you

Long live the walls we crashed through

How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you

And I was screaming long live

All the magic we made

And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid

Singing long live all the mountains we moved

I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you

And long long live that look on your face

And bring on all the pretenders

One day we will be remembered

The Chipmunks and Chipettes run over and jump into my arms. "Congratulations, Sheyenne!" Jeanette says, "I'm so happy for you!" "I-I won." I whisper, shocked. "Technically," Simon says, "You both won." "I know that." I say, "I'm not selfish, just shocked." "Oh." Simon says.


	45. Graduation

Graduation

We head into the school together. After we get our instruments, we head into the gym with the others, ready to play for the seniors' graduation. Afterwards, we head into a restaurant to eat.


End file.
